Primary Destiny
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: The prequel to Final Destiny. The story of one of the last Cetra and the family she never knew. Meant to be stand alone though it is a prequel. AU
1. Spirit

_What fascinating people...how are they able to communicate to those who have already joined the Lifestream? _A spirit asked, idly watching the the sector of Lifestream he had been assigned since the planet of Gaia had come into being while also somehow watching those who still walked the living world. _Does Gaia herself allow this to happen or is it something else?_

"Terran! You there? Hello?!"

"What is it Hikin?" I growled irratably and turned to look at my fellow guide.

Hikin was a female spirit, relatively short but slim with spiked short light green hair. Added with her young appearence, Hikin looked like what humans classified as 'punk'. I continue to wonder why she chose a human appearence when she watched over the planet spirits. At least Rethian had choosen a form more like those of the spirits he watches over.

"Whacha thinkin' about?" Hikin asked, a large smile on her face. I sighed and looked away, causing my companion to imiatate a human behavior called pouting. "Aw come on Terri!"

She confused me at times when she attempted to connect with the spirits that we were charged with watching over. We are told to not get attached to any of the dead for any of them could be choosen by Gaia to return through reincarnation though she does not do that very often. I also believed that getting attached to the living spirits would lead to distraction and impair our ability as Guides. Still, we Guides were charged with a serious assignment and I'll be damned if I'm going to let one unruly spirit distract me from doing what I was assigned.

"Hikin, don't you need to be tending to your plants?"

"Nah, their fine. I just wanted to see what you were up too." Hikin shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. "You know, you really need to lighten up. Live a little!"

I sighed and glared at her, hoping she would leave. "We are spirits, Hikin. We were never alive and never will be. Besides, if we were alive, we would be at the same level as those that are living!"

"So?" Hikin shot back sharply. "At least the living know how to have fun!" With that, Hikin stomped off before fading out in the glow of the Lifestream.

With her gone, I sighed and summoned up a seat before sitting down. Hikin had always been a bit of a rebel and Rethian had recently started to go along with some of her ideas but luckily, not all. I still couldn't believe she could be thinking of having fun when we have the responsibility of ensuring that the Lifestream remains stable. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I was curious about the living world. What is it truly like? How do the living interact and, well, live? What is it about them that interest Hikin so much?

_Damnit, stop it Terran. Your a Guide, concentrate on your job and not the world above._ Sighing, I stood back up and returned my attention back to the humuniod spirits that wandered a city constructed in the Lifestream. I glanced once more upwards before scolding and returning my attention down below...

000000000000000000

"Hehe! See! I told ya!" Hikin laughed as a strange lion/ lizard combination sat beside her.

The iguanion sighed. "Hikin, he could simply just be curious."

Someone nearby chuckled, causing the two Guides to turn to look at a woman with long white hair. "Curiousity, Rethian, is a human expression. As much as Terran wants to deny it, he is interested in the living world."

Rethian raised a scaled eyebrow as he looked at the higher spirit. "What are you planning Gaia?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Gaia asked, a smirk across her face. Hikin and Rethian both exchanged glances, causing Gaia to laugh. "It is as you said Hikin, Terran needs to lighten up, live a little. And since he already has a curiousity of the living world, prehaps I will help him."

"What?! You're going to allow Terran to leave the Lifestream?" Rethian shouted. Gaia nodded. "But what about his sector? Whose going to watch over it?!"

"Well, you two of course."

"But-" Hikin started before Gaia turned to her.

"But what, Hikin? If you want to complain then complain to the Keepers. This is their idea." Gaia said, crossing her arms. "Why? Am I not sure but they have something planned."

Rethian sighed, flicking his lion like tail carelessly. "If it is the will of the Keepers then we must allow Terran to go to the living world and see what it happens." Hikin and Gaia nodded in agreement. "Hikin, we must share the responsibility of caring for Terran's sector while he gone."

"Yeah, just make sure you hold up your share!" Hikin huffed. Rethian chuckled but nodded. "So how long will Terran be gone?"

"That is up to him. If he wants to stay for a few weeks, then he can but if he wants to stay for the span of a human or cetran life, that is also allowed. The choice of when to return is his to make." Gaia explained. The two Guides in front of her sighed but nodded. "Don't worry, I will aid you at times." Hikin and Rethian nodded again before Gaia disappeared.

000000000000000000000

"Terran," I turned to face Gaia as she appeared suddenly beside me. "What do you think of the living world?"

_Why was she asking me this? _"It is strange." Gaia looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say more. I knew I had to say the truth to her. "I find it interesting."

"Is that so?" Gaia laughed. I looked at her and couldn't help but wonder what she was planning. "Would you like to see that world yourself?"

_Yes, but I couldn't. She knew that._ "..."

"Terran, you are not one of those lifeless machines that the living use. You have the choice and free will to do what you want. If you wish to go to the living world then you may."

"But my sector-"

"Hikin and Rethian have agreed to watch over it while you are gone." Gaia explained. _How long has she been planning this? _"I suggest you think of a name to use since you are leaving in five minutes."

"What?! I thought you said I had a choice!?" I shouted.

"You do and your heart chose the living world." Gaia smirked. _My heart? I'm a spirit, we don't have physical bodies so we do not have hearts. Prehaps nearly 5 billion years has finally got to her... _"Are you ready?"

I shook my head, mostly in disbelief and confusion. "Why are you allowing me to do this?"

"Just like Hikin said, you need to live a little. Besides, you've admitted yourself that you were interested in the living world so enjoy your time there." Gaia continued to smirk. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could argue, Gaia snapped her fingers and the world became white...

0000000000000000

_Why? Why did she ever have to come here? Why couldn't she just leave us alone? _

I always asked myself these questions whenever I tended to my younger sister. Kari, like our parents and many of our people, had fallen victim to a disease brought thousands of years ago by the Calamity and so far, no cure had been found and I doubted one would ever be found. The Cetra were one their last leg, struggling to survive.

"Cilla," I looked at my ten year old sister, Kari, who was now a shadow of her former self, thin and pale. "What do you think the Promised Land is like?"

I hated it when she talked about the Promised Land. Ten years old and she had already accepted the fact that she was dying. I think what helped her was the fact that our mother and father were there. Still, the Promised Land was I topic I usually tried to avoid.

"Kari, you should rest."

"But sis!" Kari whined before going into a coughing fit. I was instantly at her side, helping her sit up and rubbing her back till she finally stopped coughing. "Thanks."

"Take it easy Kari. You need to rest." I told her. My little sister sighed but slowly lay back down. "Oh, I'm going to run into town. Do you want anything?" Kari shook her head. "Alright then, I'll be back soon."

Kari smiled and nodded. "Bye sis. Don't take too long."

"I won't." I laughed, hugging her before I grabbed my coat that I had slung across the back of the chair and headed for the door. I looked back at her once more before opening the door to her room and heading towards the front door.

I was scared that I would come home to find her unresponsive and unmoving in her bed, I always was when I left but she was all I had left. At times, I wondered how many of our people there were left. I knew there wasn't many, those who lived moving to the far reaches of Gaia. Our parents had moved us to Icicle Village when Kari was five and I was fifteen. A year later, they both died within a couple months of each other. It had been four years since then and now Kari was sick.

_She'll be fine, Cilla. You aren't going to be gone long._ I reminded myself as I walked slowly through the snow covered ground. Sighing, I looked towards town which was just a few minutes but I noticed something strange laying in a snow drift. I walked over to see what it was a man. He didn't look much older then me and had short, brown hair. The idiot was also wearing a light grey t-shirt and blue jeans even though it was only 5 degrees out.

"Thats odd..." I mumbled to myself before reaching out to nudge his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" The man groaned and slowly opened amazing electric blue eyes. I had never seen eyes like that before. "Are you ok?'

The man looked at me confused before glancing around at the snow covered environment. Looking down at the snow under him, he scooped up a hand full and looked at it in curiousity._ What is up with guy? _The blue eyed man dropped the snow and turned his gaze at me, examining me as he stood up and then looked at his own body. _What a nut. _

"Excuse me but are you alright?" I asked again.

He looked back at me, his gaze now longer curious but rather serious. "I'm not sure. Can I ask where we are?"

I raised an eyebrow, once again wondering what was with him. He acted as though he had never seen snow before even then he was just sleeping in a snow dirft. "Um, just outside Icicle Village." I noticed a spark of curiousity flash through his eyes again. "Who are you and why are you out here?"

"My name is Terran Seirei. As to why I am out here, I got lost." He explained. I gave him a skeptical look as I noticed him shiver slightly. "I'm not from around here."

"So I can see. I would still think that a foreigner would have enough sense to wear a coat when its below freezing." I pointed out as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. "Come on, we'll find you a coat in town and then get you a room in the inn."

Terran's eyes widened slightly but he nodded. "Thank you. May I ask for you name?"

I glanced at him, surprised at how polite he was. Most people now didn't care about manners, especially people our age. His child like curiousity was also a mystery. "Pricilla Hyan, but please, just call me Cilla. Now before you catch hypotheria, lets go get you some warmer clothes."

* * *

**Ok first chapter is done. Many, many more to go... Read and Review please!**


	2. Learning

As I followed the girl, Cilla, I quickly realized what I knew as a spirit was irrelavent to what I was currently experiencing. The pressure of air on my skin, wind, causing me to shiver in response to its chilly touch. This lack of heat, of comfort, was strange and my new physical body did not respond well to it. Shivering, my body's attempt to warm itself, did little as I continued to follow Cilla into a small cluster of builiding.

"Terran, are you alright?" I looked at Cilla who had paused and turned to look at me. The girl stood a few inches shorter then me and her long light brown hair fell to her mid back. Some of it was tucked behind her left ear while on the right side, her hair dared to cover up her aqua colored eyes.

"Yes though warmth would be most appreciated." I answered.

Cilla raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking towards a small building just inside the small, snow covered town. "This is our first stop. We should be able to find a coat for you here. Then I need to pick up some groceries."

I nodded as she entered the building and quickly followed. I founding myself sighing in relief at the warmth that the small shop held and notice a dancing fire over to one side of the room. As Cilla went to talk to the shop keeper, I walked towards the fire, itrigued by the visible energy and the heat that radiated from it.

Knelling before it, I watched the fire continue to flicker and dance in the stone fireplace. It was interesting for watch, its shape never remaining constant as it continued to consume the wood below it and release heat. The heat was most welcome compared to the lack of it that I had just experienced but as I continued to sit close by the fire, I noticed that moisture begain to bead on my skin and I gained another feeling of discomfort. I decided to move away from the fire but not before I inspected it once more. Without hesitation, I reached out to the flame only to pull my hand back instantly as a sharp intense sensation raced through my finger tips.

_So this is pain? Interesting._

"Terran! What are you doing?!" I looked back at Cilla, wondering why she had yelled at me. She looked at me in shock before sighing and shaking her head. "Forget it, just get over here."

I was confused by her sudden change in behavior but stood up and walked towards her none the less. An older human woman behind the counter of the store looked at me curiously before her eyes began to scan my torso.

"Hmmmm, I think I have something just his size." the woman commented before disappearing through a door to the back room only to reappear a moment later with a thick tan leather coat. She held it out towards me but I didn't grab it. "Try it on."

Slowly, I took the coat from the woman and carefully slid my arms into the designated holes and finding that the article was quite comfortable and more importantly, warm. I also noted that a pair of gloves and a hat had been provided for added warmth. "It is most effective."

"I think that means he likes it." Cilla said at the shop keeper's confused expression. The elderly woman nodded and smiled as Cilla handed her a few crinked paper rectangles. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You two take care now." The woman responded as Cilla turned towards the door and I followed.

From the clothing store, we went to the nearby food store, which was much larger then the previous shop. As Cilla wandered through the aisles, I remember that food was nessacary in the living world while in the Lifestream, it was merely a comfort, as was sleep as well as several actions that were much more personal from what I understood. I had much to learn if I was to fit in and maintain myself here in this world.

Finally, Cilla had several brown paper bags filled with edible items and once more handed the paper rectangles to the store owner.

"Terran, can you help me carry this?" Cilla asked, picking up two of the bags and leaving two more on the counter. I nodded and quickly took the remaining bags into my arms and like before, followed her back into the snow. "Um, I hate to be a bother but could you possibly help me take these home. In exchange, you can stay with me for the night and then we can finish getting you settled tomorrow."

"Shelter would be very much appreciated." Cilla gave me another odd look, one that I seemed to be getting a lot but started walking back towards where we had first entered Icicle Village.

00000000000000000

_What's up with him? Why doesn't he seem to want to show emotion? _Terran confused me. He had a strange sense of curiousity but was oddly, closed off, seeming to not show emotion. He didn't make a sound when he stuck his hand in the fire. Oh well, at least I was finally going home. I was worried about Kari.Luckily, home wasn't far away and I was soon entering the warm, comforting building that was home.

"Kari! I'm home!" I shouted, though the messy living room into the somewhat more organized kitchen. Terran followed me and set the bags he was carrying on the dining table. "Thank you Terran." The strange blue eyed man only nodded. "Hey, could you put the groceries away while I check on my sister? It'll only be a minute."

Terran nodded again. Smiling at him, I left the kitchen and headed towards Kari's room. Slowly opening the door, I slipped into the room and smiled when I saw that my little sister was sleeping peacefully. I carefully tucked her blanket around her before quietly leaving the room again.

When I returned to the kitchen, I relieved to know that Terran had enough sense to put the cold food in the freezer or the frig. I was surprised to find that he had been to organize my cabniets, something I had never taken the task to do. I noticed that every item he moved, he look at and read the label before putting it in its new location. Despite the confusion he seemed to show, I was shocked at his sense of organization. Terran definately was a mystery.

"Terran?" He paused and looked at me. "You're cetran aren't you?" He nodded. "Really? Wow, what are the chances. I never thought that I'd see another Cetra this far north."

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, so many of us have fallen to that virus the Calamity released when she came here." I explained before sighing sadly. "Kari and I lost our parents because of it and now Kari is sick. I don't know how much longer she will last." Terran didn't say anything. "Would you like to meet her?" I noticed an interested look in his eyes as he nodded. "Come on."

0000000000000

Kari loved Terran when she met him, so much in fact that she asked him to stay. I think she did that partially for me since I knew that even in her condition, she worried about me as much as I worried about her. It took a while to get use to him living with us but his help and organizations skills were greatly appreciated and he soon was starting to open up. One of the biggest accomplishments happened almost a month after I had met him. Terran smiled. At first he denied it but eventually gave in and he was almost constantly smiling, seeming to enjoy his time here. I soon realized that since I had met him, I had become, overall, happier. This stranger was begining to mean something to me and I now hoped that he would continue to stay with us.

Also about that time, he decided to get a job to help support us. Working outside of the house seemed to help open him up even more though he still didn't seem to grasp some concepts of emotions, something that I had always found interesting about him. His job also allowed us to live a slightly more comfortable life though it was still constantly on edge as Kari got sicker as the weeks went by. I knew she couldn't hold out much longer but her death still caught me off gaurd.

"Kari," I said quietly, entering her room. She stayed silent and looked like she was still asleep but something was wrong. She wasn't breathing. "Kari! Kari! Wake up!" I gently shook her shoulders, hoping that she was faking but I knew she would never pull a joke so cruel. "Kari!"

000000000000000

I awoke to the sound of Cilla's shouts. I was instantly to me feet, worrying if she was ok. My mind flashed to Kari as I heard Cilla scream her name and dread settled into the pit of my stomach, something that I wasn't used to. Rushing to Kari's room, where the cries were originating, I saw Cilla crying, hugging the unmoving body of her sister. I knew what had happened and felt a feeling of relief for Kari, who was now free of the pain her disease caused her.

"Terran, she's gone." Cilla sobbed, looking back at me and still continuing to hold the body tightly. "Kari's gone..." Tears streamed down her face and I felt a mix of emotions race through me, some of which I was unfamilary with. I had the strange urge to comfort her but ignored the feeling and relied instead on the relief I had felt earlier.

"She has returned to the Lifestream." I said simply, unsure of really how to react in this situation. Cilla sobbed, looking at me in shock and then anger.

"Is that all you can say?! I thought you loved Kari?!" Cilla screamed.

"It is true I cared for her but she has returned to the planet."

"How can you say that?!" Cilla shouted, gently setting the body back on the bed before standing up and standing in front of me till she was shouting in my face. "She loved you and all you can say is that she's gone to the Lifestream! Didn't she mean anything to you?!" Completely shocked by her behavior, I said nothing which ultimately just angered her more. "Asshole! Get the hell out of my house!"

I stared blankly at Cilla, shocked and confused. "What?"

"You heard me you bastard! I said leave!" Cilla huffed. Her words hurt for some reason but she wanted me to leave so thats what I would do.

Backing away from the screaming woman, I quietly grabbed my coat and left, wondering why she didn't feel the same relief I did knowing that Kari was no longer in pain.

00000000000

I couldn't believe he had actually left. I had expected him to argue back or try to defend himself but instead he left without a word, just as I had told him too. Tears still streaming down my face, I turned back to Kari, knowing that now I would have to prepare her funeral.

00000000000000

A few days later, Kari was buried. Terran was there but didn't say anything, in fact, I tried to avoid him. I was grateful that he had the decency to pay his last respects to my sister who had thought the world of him. To my surprise, he placed her favorite book beside the small headstone, one that Kari had often asked him to read to her. He looked at the stone for moment, almost in a trance before looking at me, but I looked away. When I did dare a glance in his direction, he was gone.

"Cilla," I jumped in shock and turned to face Terran who had somehow snuck up behind me. "Can I speak with you?"

* * *

hehe, I know its moving kinda fast this chapter but don't worry. Theres still much more to come! Read and Review please! 


	3. Confessions

I followed Terran just outside of the small cemetery till he stopped and turned around. He looked at me, eyes scanning over my face and reading my expression like he did so often before sighing.

"I owe you an apology." He admitted. I just glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I also owe you the truth."

I was confused by what he meant when he said 'truth'. "What do you mean?"

Terran sighed again and looked at me directly. "I'm not what you think I am." _What?_ "I wasn't lying when I said I was a Cetra but I'm something else."

"Terran, I don't care if you're half human. I just want an apology." I told him.

Terran blinked and shook his head. "It's not that. It's something else." I cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Cilla, I'm a spirit."

I blinked in surprise before laughing. "You got a be kidding me!" _Way to pick em, Cilla. Fall for the crazy ones._ "Thats the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Terran didn't seem to think it was funny though and I noticed his shoulders slump slightly. At that, I stopped laughing though privately, I was now fully convinced this guy was a loony.

"Cilla, please. I'm not lying. I'm a spirit of the Lifestream." Terran pleaded. The first time was funny, now this was just mockery and I was tired of this game. Didn't he see that he had hurt me enough already? "Cilla please. I'm serious about this." Obviously, he didn't.

"You truly are an asshole Terran. I guess it wasn't enough to just make fun of Kari's death for you was it?! You had to make jokes even here at her funeral!" I shouted, causing several people who were passing to give us odd looks. I saw a look of hurt flicker in his eyes for a moment before he lowered his head and turned away.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you." Terran said quietly. "I must go."

With that, he left, leaving me standing just outside the cemetery, fuming over his actions. I couldn't believe how inconciderate he was. Especially after how attached Kari was to him. I couldn't believe that I was starting to have feelings for him and was thankful he was now gone. Maybe things would start looking up now.

00000000000000

Cilla's words had hurt, alot. More then I had thought possible. But why? It didn't make sense. I knew I had grown attached to her and her sister but Kari's death hadn't seemed to cut as keep as her elder sister's words had. The living truly were fascinating with their range of emotions and feelings though I was learning some were more pleasurable then others. Why was I feeling this way from simply walking away from Cilla?

000000000000000

It had been another three months since Kari's funeral and a total of 7 months since I had met Terran. I was hoping that after he had left, things would start getting better but I found myself more unhappy and disorganized then ever before. The only one who ever really visited was another Cetra woman about my age who had moved up to Icicle Village just recently. Her name was Ifalna. She was always trying to cheer me up and even threw a small birthday party for me when I turned twenty one, but it didn't change much.

Ifalna soon stopped coming all together as she finally settled completely in town though we occasionally talked if we ran into each other. As for Terran, I never saw him though I knew he was still around. I almost wanted to see him again but then I remember what he had done and I would return home. I had come to the realization that I loved him but constantly told myself that only an idiot would love someone as difficult as Terran was. With that as my mindset, I tried to live my life as normally as I could.

00000000000000000

It was strange living alone though not entirely bad except the hurt I continued to feel after Kari's funeral. I couldn't understand why I felt this way. Once again, I ignored my feeling to comfort Cilla, relying on what I knew instead. And like the time when I had done this before, it had only worsened the situation. I had to find a room at the inn to stay in till I decided to confront Cilla again or return back home to the Lifestream.

To pass the time when I wasn't working, I often watched the television or read one of the many books that the town's library possessed. Each word read increased my interest and fascination in both humans and cetra. Such complex people, as complex as us spirits in their own rights. They were capable of both wonderful and terrible things, both simple and complex. I found psychology and the study of emotion to be one of my favorite subject as I was still coming to understand such things.

After three months, I finally began to understand why I felt the way I did. I now understood enough about emotions, human psychology, society, and culture that I understood why Cilla had reacted the way she did. I also now understood why I felt the way I did and decided that now was the time to confront her once more.

0000000000000000

"Cilla," I was caught between giving an annoyed sigh and greeting him happily as Terran called my name. Part of me was still mad at him while part of me was happy he came back. Caught between emotions, I stuck to just glaring at him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you."

I blinked in shock, mostly at the change of behavior that Terran now had. He even seemed to hold himself differently, more at ease then he had before. That still didn't change the fact that I was still pissed at what he had done. "Well you did, Terran. Did you even think about what you were saying?"

"I only said what I believed was true. I'm sorry. I am still learning about the living world." Terran explained. "I know you don't believe that I am a spirit of the Lifestream but its true. I will not bring it up anymore if you will but you should know me well enough by now to know that I don't lie." _He has me there. Terran has been truthful on everything since I met him. _"Cilla, I'm sorry. These past three months have been...rough. And, I don't know why but, I feel happier when I'm around you."

"What?" I gasped, shocked. He couldn't be...theres no way he could...love me, could there? I mean, this was Terran, the anti-social loony, we're talking about. Still, a part of me hoped it was true. "Terran, what do you mean?"

His eyes scanned my face again before locking on to my eyes again. "Cilla, I love you."

_What? _I just stared blankly at him, shocked by his confession. I didn't even realize that he had closed the gap between us till I suddenly felt his lips lock gently with mine. It didn't last long but long enough for me to realize my true feelings before Terran pulled away, looking nervous and ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to do that." he said quietly, looking at the ground.

I gave a small giggle before crossing the small gap he had reopened between us and connecting my lips with his once more, looping my arms around his shoulders. I noticed his eyes widen before closing and felt his arms wrap around me before I pulled away slightly. His blue eyes opened again, filled with an emotion I had never seen in his eyes before. Love.

"I love you too, Terran." I said softly. Terran smiled, and hugged me tight, before he gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

Terran released his tight hold on me and looked at me, eyes bright. "I used to believe that attachment was foolish. Now, thanks to you, I know that I was wrong. You've helped me so much Cilla. Thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Terran, I can say same. When you came, Kari became more like her old self again. You also helped a lot around the house, something I've never been good at."

"So I've noticed." Terran grinned before becoming serious again. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

I sighed. I couldn't believe we had just admitted our love for each other and he was still worried about being forgiven. "Yes Terran, I forgive you and if you want, you can move back into my place."

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised to have been forgiven so easily.

I laughed again and kissed him."Really. Now come on! Let's go get your stuff!"

00000000000000000

Its been five months since Terran moved back in with me and a year since we first meet. To say he's changed is an under statement. Terran has become a completely different person from the man I found lying in a snow drift. He acted more normal, at ease. He still had his times where he would fall back on his old seriousness but otherwise, he was a new man.

One of the things that didn't change though was his belief that he was a spirit of the Lifestream and I finally asked him to give me proof. Terran promptly gave me the name of my parents, which I had never told him along with their history and where we had lived before moving to Icicle Village. His knowledge was shocking and that was proof enough for me. Terran seemed thrilled that I had finally accepted what he truly was and soon began to tell me about some of the other spirit that he knew. He also told me that he had been allowed to the living world in order to learn about it but also to allow him to grow socially.

Terran also told me that he didn't want to return to the Lifestream and his proposal revealed to me why. We were wed only two weeks later. I don't think I've ever seen him happier then on that day. Heck, I don't think I've been any happier then on that day.

But I began to wonder if Terran was serious about staying here. Sure he asked me to marry him but he was still a spirit and was still learning about the living world. I wondered if he was ready for this. I also wondered what he thought about having a family and after two weeks of being married, my curiousity was getting the better of me.

"Terran," My husband turned his head to look at me as we sat on the couch watching the TV. "What do you think about having a family?"

Terran's eyes widened slightly as I looked at him. "You're not pregnant are you Cilla?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm not. I was just curious about what you think about having a family though."

"Cilla...I'm not sure if I could even provide you with a child..." Terran said quietly, looking down. "I'm a spirit. I know I have a physical body but..."

"Terran, that wasn't what I asked." I sighed. Terran fell silent, still looking down. "I know you said you were a spirit but yet you live like any other Cetra or human would. You've gotten to experience something that I doubt most other spirits get to experience." He looked at me but stayed silent. "Terran, I know you still believe that you are only a spirit but your not. You're much more. You're a cetra, a living being, and my husband. I love you, Terran. How many spirits of the Lifestream can say that they know what it is like to love and be loved?"

Terran chuckled. "Not many."

"Exactly." I smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "So what do you think about the idea of having a family?" Terran feel silent again. "Terran?"

"I'm sorry Cilla. I love you, I really do but..." He paused before standing up. "Cilla, its late. I'm going to bed."

I looked at him curiously as he turned around and headed towards our bedroom. He wasn't scared of having a child, was he? I wanted one but if he didn't then I guess I would have to wait till he was ok with starting a family. Sighing, I stood up and started towards the bedroom, deciding to not press the topic anymore, for a while at least...

* * *

**Ok, I know the last few chapters have been rushed, this one especially, but I promise it'll start slowing down. I also just wanted to get a chapter up since i hadn't updated for a little while. Now to go work on If Only...**


	4. Surprise

My stomach felt uneasy as I walked through the house. I had been having this problem for several weeks now and Terran thought that I was sick. Originally, I thought so too but now, I wasn't quite sure. I now wondered if maybe...I was pregnant. I was hoping the doctor could tell me if I was or not when I went later today. If I was, then I would have to tell Terran. I wondered how he would react.

"Cilla, are you alright?" I turned to look at Terran who gave me a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled back, trying to reassure him. "I have to leave soon for my doctor's appointment soon though."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Terran sighed before wrapping his arms around me and simply held me close.

"I always worry about you Cilla. I can't imagine life without you now." He whispered.

"I thought you didn't officially have a life before you met me." I laughed, hugging him back before he chuckled and released me. "I gotta go. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Cilla." Terran warned as I grabbed my coat and headed for the front door, smiling at him before I left.

00000000000000000000

Not worry? How could I not worry about her? Cilla meant more to me then I ever thought possible and her illness worried me. I only hoped that it wasn't the early stages of the disease that had taken the life of her younger sister. The flu she could survive but Jenova's virus...I didn't even want to think about that.

Sighing, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping that would keep me occupied till my wife returned home.

000000000000000000000

It didn't take long at the doctor's office. She ran a couple test before coming back with the positive results. I couldn't believe it! I was going to have a baby! The doctor also said I was about a month along already so Terran and I would have a lot of planning to do. I wondered how he would react after he had been trying to avoid the topic of having a child for the past several months. I hope he'll be happy about it cause I refuse to give up this baby.

"Mrs. Seirei, just remember to be careful as your pregnancy progresses. We wouldn't want any harm to come to your child." the doctor warned before I left. I nodded, a grin plastered across my face. "I wish both you and your husband the best of luck."

"Thank you!" I answered before hurrying out the door and back home. I couldn't wait to tell Terran. I hope he'll be as excited as I am.

Luckily, it didn't take long to get home. Terran was instantly to his feet when I came through the door, looking worried till confusion crossed his face.

"Is it good news?" my husband asked.

I laughed and nodded as I looped my arms around his shoulders. "Are you kidding? Its great news!" Terran looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "I'm pregnant!"

The spirit's eyes widened as he looked at me in shock. "What?!"

"We're having a baby, Terran! Isn't that great?" I asked him, hugging him tight. I could feel him tense up slightly before he slid a hand between us and laid it on my stomach, causing his eyes to widen even more. "You can feel the baby's energy, can't you?"

Terran slowly nodded, his eyes clouding over with confusion and nervousness. "Cilla, I don't understand. How is this possible?"

"How do you think it happened?" I laughed. Terran's face turned red and he gave an embarrassed cough. I laughed again before lying my head on his shoulder, feeling him tense up even more. "I can't believe it Terran. We're going to be parents. I wonder what our child will be."

"..." He didn't say anything for a moment before gently removing my arms from his shoulders. "Cilla..."

"What is it?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him. His eyes scanned over my face for a moment before he looked down.

"Nothing..." He answered before guiding me towards the couch. "Why don't you sit down while I fix us something for dinner?"

I nodded and sat on the couch like he asked me too before he went into the kitchen. I could tell he was nervous and I wondered if that was because he was a spirit and he had just found out he was going to be a father. I hope he gets over this nervousness so we can prepare for the baby.

000000000000000000000

It wasn't possible or at least, not probable. Cilla couldn't be pregnant but I felt the child's spirit energy. But I was Lifestream Guide, I couldn't be a father. Again, that had been proven false. I knew Cilla was faithful and besides, the child's energy signiture was too close to mine own for denial. That child was undeniably mine.

Sighing, I searched through the cupboards for soup ingredients till I found them. I knew I wasn't the greatest cook but I had made enough soup to not mess it up much anymore. Sure enough, I later came out with two bowls of chicken noodle and handed one to Cilla.

"Thank you Terran." She smiled before I sat down beside her. "So what do you think about the baby?"

I looked at her and sighed. "Cilla..." I paused, unsure how to respond. If I told her I didn't want the child then she would become upset but if I told her the opposite, then not only would I be lying to her, but also myself. "I'm not sure what to think. It was so sudden."

Cilla smiled again. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I sighed and slowly ate my meal. "Awe come on Terran. You're gonna be a father. You should be excited."

"..." I continued eating the soup till Cilla sighed and leaned back against the couch and began to eat her own meal.

0000000000000000000000

Terran was quiet for most of the evening, looking nervous the entire time. I guess he was still trying to digest the news that we were having a child. It hadn't really occured to me that he would take it this way but then again, Terran was originally a spirit and even if he had been here for nearly a year and a half now, he still had a lot to learn and figure out. I just hoped that he would accept my pregnancy so that we could start preparing for baby.

"Cilla," I looked up at my husband who held out his hand to take my empty soup bowl. "You've had a long day. You should get some rest. I'll be in in a little while."

Maybe he was already warming up to the idea? "Alright." I sighed standing up and then hugging him. "Good night, Terran."

Terran gave a small smile and kissed me. "Good night, Cilla. Sleep well."

I smiled at him before I released my hold on him and headed for our bedroom. I could feel Terran watching me till I closed the door. Sighing, I sat down on the bed and put a hand to my stomach before smiling. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mother.

Everything was coming together so well, it almost seemed like a dream. I had a house, a loving husband, and soon a child. It seemed like nothing could ruin my life at this point where everything was finally looking up.

Still smiling, I lay down and pulled the covers tight around me before falling asleep.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was REALLY short but I felt this was a good place to stop. Besides, I don't have much time to write today but I wanted to at least get this up. Anyways, sorry for the shortness. I won't be able to update this till at least Saturday (maybe friday but I doubt it). Thanks for reading! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Ends and Beginings

_Terran, why? Why did you leave us? _

I don't know how many times I've asked myself this over the last eight months but with my pregnancy near its end, I was missing my husband more then ever. Terran had disappeared the night that I told him we were having a child for reasons unknown. I knew he had returned home to the Lifestream but I didn't understand why. I thought he had been happy but I guess the idea of having a child was too much for him.

I smiled slightly and put a hand to my enlarged stomach as I felt the baby move. "I least I have you."

"Are you alright, ma'am?" I looked over at the young Turk who had been assigned to observe me and basically act as my bodyguard since Shinra had discovered I was a Cetra. How, I'm still not sure.

"Yes Zin, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I answered. The black haired, yellow eyed Turk nodded and fell silent, leaving me to my own thoughts. "Zin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I sighed before smiling as the baby moved again. "If me or the baby ever needs help, you'll help us right?"

Zin nodded. "Of course ma'am. Thats what I was assigned to do." I sighed again, shaking my head slightly. Zin was silent for another moment for speaking up. "Do you know what you're child will be?"

"A girl."

Zin smiled slightly. "You must be excited. Have you thought of any names?"

I laughed and nodded, a hand still resting on my stomach. "Of course. Her name is Tiamatt."

000000000000000000000000000

"Terran, you ok?"

I looked over at Hikin who had recently made a point to visit me as my mind wandered back to the living world. "I'm not sure anymore, Hikin." I sighed, looking at her for a moment before returning my gaze skyward. "How could I be so stupid? How could I leave my family?"

"Terran...you really miss her don't you?" Hikin asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, I do, but I doubt Cilla would accept a coward like me now. Not after I left her due to my uncertainty of our daughter, who could be born at anytime. I wish I could return and fix things."

"But you can't." Both Hikin and I turned to look at Gaia. "The Keepers have forbidden your return to the living world. You had your one chance with as much time as you wanted but you chose to return here. All you can do is observe your family, nothing more." I sighed but nodded.

"Come on Terran, they'll be fine. At least Cilla still there right? Its not like your kid is going to grow up without either parent right?" Hikin said, trying to cheer me up but as she said that, a feeling of dread washed over me, just like the day Kari died. Gaia also stayed quiet. "So, do you know what Cilla named her?"

"Tiamatt." I answered, smiling slightly at the name. I couldn't help but feel like the name was fitting even though it originally was the name of a dragon.

Gaia sighed and stepped forward. "Terran, I know you are concerned about your family but you must remember that you are a Lifestream Guide and now that you are back in the Lifestream, you must return to your duty." I looked at her and nodded. "Oh, and I believe Kari Hyan wished to speak with you."

"Kari, she knows?" I asked in shock.

Gaia laughed and nodded. "Of course. She knew the entire time that you were different. Now if you excuse me, I have matters of my own to attend to." With that said, Gaia disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

A small group of humaniod spirits stood waiting patiently in a secluded area of the Lifestream, in an area that was closed off to normal spirits. Gaia appeared suddenly in front of them and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry I was late. Terran is still upset about not being able to return to the living world." Gaia explained.

A raven like man nodded, ruffling his black feathered wings slightly. "It is as it is suppose to be."

"Though he was given the choice of returning." another spirit said. This one had short, spikey red hair and wore what looked like normal street clothes: a black jacket over a grey t shirt and jeans.

Gaia sighed and shook her head. "You Keepers have been planning this from the begining, haven't you?"

A black haired woman in a silver kimino laughed. "There are always plans but these plans can be altered. Because of Choice, things can always change. In fact, Terran has already altered what we had laid out. He could have lived a relatively happy life with his daughter had he not left. Now, we have changed our plans."

Gaia looked at the woman in confusion. "His daughter? What about-"

000000000000000000000000

"Cilla! Hold on! I'll get more help!" Zin yelled as the Cetra whimpered in pain.

Several people had already come to help Cilla shortly after she went into labor but something was wrong. She was only in labor for a few hours before her daughter was born but the bleeding wouldn't stop, causing the woman to grow weaker every second.

"Tia...matt..." Cilla called weakly, trying to reach for her daughter while someone cleaned the child off. "Please...let me hold her..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you, Mrs. Seirei. This child is essential for my research." The man that entered the room had black hair that was restrained into a ponytail. His white lab coat had the Shinra ensigna stamped on it. "Besides, I don't believe you have much time before you expire. Now let me see the specimen."

"Hojo, don't do this. She's only a baby!" Zin yelled, trying reason with him. Hojo ignored him and looked at the wailing infant. "Hojo!"

The scientist turned and glared at the Turk from behind his glasses. "Don't interfer Turk! Now remove that woman immediately!"

Zin didn't move, continuing to glare right back at Hojo before he remembered something. "Why not have her grow up with Sephiroth? You could observe both of them at the same time that way."

Hojo continued to glare at Zin before he thought about what the Turk had said. "Yes, that might work to my advantage but where?"

"How about here in Icicle Village? There aren't a lot of people here so the risk of losing like you would in a big city like Midgar is low." Zin continued, glancing at Cilla who, though she was on the verge of death herself, had hope in her eyes for the safety of her daughter.

"Fine. But you are to watch over them." Hojo finally decided, taking one last look at the crying infant before turning and walking towards the door. "I will inform President Shinra of this."

"Understood." Zin nodded, watching as Hojo left before relaxing and taking Tiamatt from one of the startled helpers. "Cilla, do you want to see her?"

The Cetra nodded, still cringing in pain. Zin knelled beside her bed and held the crying child out to her. "Thank you Zin..." The Turk nodded, watching as Cilla carefully stroked her daughter's face, the infant stopping her crying at her mother's touch. "She's beautiful...please take care of Tiamatt..."

"Cilla, I told you I would help you and Tiamatt. You don't have to worry." Zin reassured her as he noticed her breathing becoming shallower and her eyes dimmed.

"Thank...you..."

00000000000000000000000

Terran was shocked to see me and though we didn't talk long, I could he was worried for my sister and their daughter even if he was scared to face Cilla again after leaving her. When she appeared in the Lifestream, she was unconscious, the only state we can really achieve after we die.

"Cilla...no..." Terran said quietly, knelling beside her.

"Terran, she's ok." I tried to reassure him but he glared at me.

"And what about Tiamatt?! She's alone now!" Terran yelled before looking back at my sister. "Damn it, I should have never left..."

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "We all make mistakes, Terran. There's nothing we can do about them though except learn from them."

"It's still my fault." Terran growled, shrugging my hand off and standing up, fist clenched. "Cilla, I promise, I'll do what ever I can to protect our daughter, even if I can't do much as a Guide."

I couldn't help but smile at his promise. Even if he had left my sister and Tiamatt, he still loved them. "You should tell her that when she wakes up." I noticed he froze slightly before looking at my sister, who moaned slightly as she started to wake up.

"I'm sorry but...just give me sometime." Terran said quietly before disappearing.

I sighed and sat besides Cilla as she finally opened her eyes. "Hey sis, you ok?"

She immediately sat up, wide eyed, latching on to me. "Kari!" She stopped suddenly and released me. "Wait, if you're here then I'm..."

"Yeah Cilla, you're in the Lifestream." I finished. Her face dropped and she put a hand to her stomach even though her daughter had been born before she had died. "Don't worry Cilla, I'm sure Tiamatt will be fine."

"How did you-?" She started, looking at me in shock.

I laughed. "All cause I'm a spirit doesn't mean I don't know whats going on in the living world. Besides, Terran told me her name."

"Terran? He's here?" Cilla shouted, grabbing my shoulders suddenly. I could only nod before she was on her feet, looking around and yelling out for the spirit. "Terran!"

"Sis, I don't think he'll come." Cilla looked back at me, looking confused. "He feels guilt for leaving you while you were pregnant."

Cilla looked down. "I still want to see him. I want to know if he can go back and take care of our daughter."

"He can't." We both turned to look Gaia who had appeared only a few feet away. "He was given one chance and one chance only, with as long as he wanted. It was his choice to return."

"But what about Tiamatt?" Cilla asked, clearly worried. "She needs one of us to be with her!"

Gaia sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. But what's done, is done. But from what I've seen, there are others who will watch out for her. Now, I suggest that you go to the city with your little sister and prepare for your new life here."

Cilla nodded slowly, looking down. Gaia looked at her for a moment before starting to turn away. "Wait, Gaia, can she please see Terran?"

Gaia looked over her shoulder at us. "If Terran wishes to speak with her then he may but that is his choice." Gaia then promptly disappeared, leaving me and Cilla alone.

* * *

**hehe, another chapter done as well as the first part of the story. But there is plenty more to come. Yes, Yes! Much more! Hehe! And yes, I know, this chapter went fast but it will slow down soon enough. After all, there is a LOT to cover. Read and review please!**


	6. Growing Up

"Zin, do not let her know of her family."

The young Turk looked at his superior in confusion. "Sir, can I ask why?"

President Shinra sighed, looking up from a file Hojo had brought to him earlier. "Hojo believe that the child is not normal. He also expressed his concern that if she were to learn of her family then she might be more rebelous. Zin, make sure neither Tiamatt nor Sephiroth learn of their hertiege. If they ask, make something up. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Zin answered, nodding.

"Good, then you are dismissed."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Tiamatt! Sephiroth! Get back here!" Zin yelled, chasing after the two eight year olds. Neither child stopped and soon disappeared as they ran around a snow covered, tree topped hill. Zin followed but a strong gust of wind erased their footprints in the snow. "Tiamatt! Sephiroth! Come on out!"

Tiamatt almost couldn't repress a giggle as she watched the Turk from the tree she and her silver haired companion had hid in. Sephiroth noticed this and put a finger to his lips before taking a handful of snow and packing it tightly into a ball before pointing it down at Zin. Tiamatt's electric blue eyes widened as a grin formed on her face and she nodded, quickly forming her own snowball. Silently counting to three, the two kids launched the snowballs at the unsuspecting Turk, sending Zin crashing into the snow.

"Good one Seph!" Tiamatt grinned as Sephiroth quickly shook a heavily laiden branch that was directly above Zin, causing more snow to fall on the Turk before both kids leapt down from the tree and made a run for it.

"Come on Tia!" Sephiroth yelled, grabbing her hand when she stumbled and pulling her along after him. "We gotta hurry before he gets back up!" Tiamatt nodded and quickly followed her friend.

Zin slowly pushed himself out from under the pile of snow but the kids were already gone. "Damn kids..." the Turk muttered pulling a cell phone out and putting it to his ear. "They're coming your way."

0000000

The two kids ran into the town of Icicle Village, quickly hiding inbetween two buildings as several Shinra employees raced past their hiding spot.

"Man, they don't give up do they?" Sephiroth asked, carefully peering around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"Well, they wouldn't be chasing after us had you not stole Zin's materia!" Tiamatt hissed, mad at what her friend had gotten them into despite how much fun they were having.

"Hey! I only wanted to see it for a minute!" the silver haired boy defended, glaring back at the girl. "Besides, you wanted to see it too!"

"But I wasn't the one that told you to use it idiot!" Tiamatt yelled back.

"How was I suppose to know it was a fire materia?!" Sephiroth argued. "It wasn't like I planned on burning Zin's eyebrow off!"

Tiamatt's eyes suddenly went wide and she slowly backed up, causing her companion to freeze.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sephiroth asked slowly before glancing over his shoulder to look at Zin, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh...hey Zin!"

The Turk glared at the young boy as Tiamatt slowly edged along the wall before suddenly trying to rush past him. Zin instantly grabbed the girl's arm, stopping her escape.

"I want my materia back, Sephiroth." The Turk said sternly, holding his free hand out. Sephiroth sighed and dug through his pockets for the green orb before handing it to Zin. "Now both of you, go home."

Both kids blinked in surprise by the lack of punishment. "Really?" Tiamatt asked as Zin released her arm.

Zin nodded. "Yes, now go." The eight year olds didn't hesitate and instantly took off, leaving the Turk alone in the snow. "Those too are going to be the end of me..."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Uhhhh! When is class gonna end?!" Tiamatt whined, laying her head on her desk. Sephiroth and the few other kids that attended the small school laughed, causing the Shinra approved teacher at the front to scowl.

"I'm sorry if the lesson bores you Tiamatt but you must pay attention if you are to pass this class." The teacher warned.

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes and looked away from the teacher. It wasn't that it was too hard or that she just wasn't interested in what they were studying. It was just too easy for her and not wanting to show off, she usually stayed quiet and did her own thing.

"Tiamatt!" the girl glanced back at her teacher. "I'm telling you this for your own good."

Tiamatt shrugged. "Who cares? I don't pay attention half the time anyways and I'm still passing right?" The girl couldn't help but smirk as she noticed his eye twitch. "Heh, thats what I thought." That said, she laid her head back on the desk.

The teacher looked at her for a moment, shocked before shrugging it off and returning his attention to the rest of the class. Sephiroth glanced over at his friend, shocked by her behavior.

"Tia, you alright?" He asked quietly, hoping not to attract the teacher's attention back over in their direction.

Tiamatt nodded, grinning slightly. "Yeah, just bored."

"Figures..." Sephiroth sighed, causing Tiamatt to laugh. The teacher shot her a quick warning glance before returning to the lesson, causing both kids' grins to widen.

000000000000000000

When they were ten, Shinra decided that the two kids needed to learn some weapon skills and since both of them choose swords as their weapons, they would often spar against each other. This was a relief to the Turks and Shinra employees charged with watching over the two for it meant that they weren't wrecking havoc through the town or among their guardians.

Now, four years later, Tiamatt and Sephiroth wandered through the snowy forest near Icicle Village, swords in hand. It didn't take long before they reached a small clearing where they knew no one would interfer. Sephiroth walked to the other end of the clearing before facing Tiamatt and raising his sword.

He had saved all the gil he could to get the one of a kind katana and it was only earlier that day that he finally achieved enough to buy the blade. Tiamatt honestly thought that she had never seen him any happier then the moment he finally hand his hands around the hilt of the Masamune. Tiamatt on the other hand, used her money to buy the occasional materia as well as on potions or other healing supplies in case one of them got injured during practice.

"Ready, Tia?" Sephiroth asked. Tiamatt raised her sword, just a simple blade, and nodded.

Sephiroth grinned and charged at her, raising the Masamune and trying to bring it down on her. Tiamatt spun out of the way, swing her sword at the same time but Sephiroth reacted quickly and brought his sword up vertically to block.

"Jeez, considering you just got that sword, you're pretty good with it Seph." Tiamatt noted in surprise.

The silver haired teen grinned and leapt back, raising his sword once more."I know. Strange, isn't?"

Tiamatt nodded and this time was the one to charge, forcing Sephiroth to block before he pushed her back. He grinned slightly before rushing at her and attempting to bring the Masamune back down on her. Tiamatt eyes widened at the surprise of the attack and she quickly brought her own sword up to block. The intital force of the swing could be through the hilt of her sword as the two blades made contact. However, the block failed as Tiamatt's sword broke and she barely leapt out of the way of the Masamune as it continued downward.

Sephiroth blinked in shock as he looked at the spot where he friend had just stood and where Masamune had buried itself through snow, ice, and dirt. Tiamatt sat a few feet away, equally shocked, the hilt of her sword still in her hand while the majority of the blade lay in the snow.

"Tiamatt, are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, tearing his gaze away from where his sword had lodged itself in the ground to his friend. Tiamatt nodded slowly, shocked by the near miss. Relieved, Sephiroth knelled beside her and hugged her tight, causing the girl's eyes to widen even more. "Thank the Gods you're ok, Tia. I don't know what I'd do if I did anything to you."

"Um, thanks. But Seph," Tiamatt said slowly causing the boy to look at her. "Why are you hugging me?"

Finally realizing what he was doing, Sephiroth instantly let go, blushing as he stood up. "Sorry..."

Tiamatt looked at him in surprise before she smiled and stood up. "You like me, don't you?"

"What? No!" Sephiroth shouted, recieving skeptical looks from Tiamatt. "I mean, you're my best friend but I don't like like you."

"Oh really?" Tiamatt asked, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. His face immediately turned red, causing Tiamatt to smirk. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I uh.." Sephiroth stuttered, causing Tiamatt to giggle before she picked up what remained of her sword and started to walk out of the clearing. The silver haired boy finally snapped from his trance and quickly grabbed his sword before racing after the blue eyed girl. "Tia! Wait up!"

000000000000000000000000000000

Zin sighed as he wrote up yet another daily report to send back to Midgar. At least he didn't have any major incidents to report like he usually did. The Turk guessed thats over the last 8 years, Tiamatt and Sephiroth had a whole file cabniet full of 'accidents' they had caused. Weither it was the incident of burning his eyebrow off when they were eight or the incident just a year ago where they got a hold of a couple ice materia and froze the door to every Shinra employees' homes shut. Those two were trouble makers but at least they were now starting to act a little more mature if not by much but without parents or a steady guardian, Zin guessed that that was the reason.

The Turk was only thankful that Hojo hadn't showed up yet to retrieve either teenager though he knew that the scientist hadn't forgotten about them. It would only be a matter of time before Hojo decided to act if President Shinra didn't first. If that happened, then he would have know choice but to go along with it...

* * *

**I know it was kinda short and again moved fast but it will start slowing down. Just...not quite yet. A few more time gaps and then it'll start slowing down some. Next chapter should be a little slower though. It'll be the first one through Tiamatt's POV. Opps, shouldn't give anything away. Read and Review Please!**


	7. Teenage Love and Jealousy

I couldn't believe it. I had kissed Sephiroth! Sure it was only his cheek but it was still a kiss. 

"Tia! Wait up!" I paused and looked over my shoulder at Sephiroth who was running to catch up. His face was still red and I was pretty sure mine was as well. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, trying to ignore the feelings that threatened to leak through after my small display of affection. I mean, he was my best friend, I couldn't have a crush on him let alone love even though...he was really cute. I felt my face redden even more at the thought and looked away from him.

"Tia, don't play dumb. You know what I mean." Sephiroth said, stepping closer to me. I shook my head and continued to look away from him. "Aw, come on Tia! Tell me!" I felt him wrap his arms around me and lay his chin on my shoulder. "Please!"

Damn, he's good. Sephiroth was trying to do the same thing to me as I did to him only a moment ago. He wanted to see me blush at his touch. I froze in his arms and saw him grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine, I admit it Tia. I love you. Now, can you say the same back?" Sephiroth whispered into my ear.

"You can't seriously mean that Seph." I said quietly, shocked that he had actually said that.

Sephiroth released his hold on me and turned me slowly till I facing him so that I was looking directly into his emerald eyes. "Tiamatt, when I said that I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to you, I meant it. For the past few months, I've come to realize that I love you but I didn't say anything cause I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

I couldn't help but give a short laugh. "You sound so serious about this Seph. Have you forgotten that we're only fourteen?"

"Maybe you are but I'm not. You forget that I'm four months older then you." Sephiroth smirked. "Besides, you'll be fifteen too in a few days."

"So what? We're still too young." I sighed, looking down. "We'd get into trouble if we got into anything serious..."

The silver haired teen's eyes widened. "Woah Tia! I didn't say anything about that! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I laughed and looked back up at him. "All I'm asking is for you to be my girlfriend, Tia. I don't want anything else."

"Hmph, so you say now." I scoffed, causing him to chuckle before he pulled me into his arms again. "So what happens if I agree to go out with you?"

Sephiroth grinned before closing the small gap between us and capturing my lips with his. I was shocked but that quickly faded away, leaving me just with the amazing feeling of his lips on my own. Unfortunately, he broke it off quickly, locking his gaze with mine once more. "I promise you can expect a lot more of those."

I smiled at him and kissed him, internally laughing as his green eyes widened for a second before he tightened his grip on me and kissed back. When we broke apart, we were both left smiling. "I love you too Seph but we better get home before Zin decides to send a search party after us."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sephiroth agreed, releasing me from his arms. "And sorry about breaking your sword. I'll get you a new one, I promise."

"Seph, you don't have to do that. Its not your fault my sword was a cheap one." I sighed as we both started walking out of the woods towards home. "Besides, I have enough money to buy a new one tomorrow."

He sighed and was silent for a moment. "Fine but I'm still gonna get you a good sword someday."

00000000000000000000000

Its been almost a year since Sephiroth and I started going out and about seven months since Zin told us that Shinra thought we were old enough to not be constantly watched over meaning we had the house completely to ourselves. It was during this time that Seph and I became even closer, constantly at each other's side. I knew he wanted to take our relationship further but I just wasn't ready for something so serious.Thankfully, I knew he wouldn't press me into something I didn't want to do. The only problem we had was one jealous classmate named Krystal.

Krystal was our age and about my height. The only difference was her hair was a much darker brown then mine, her eyes were brown, and she was a complete bitch. Sephiroth and I didn't openly show our affection towards each other often except through hugs or the occasional kiss on the cheek but this seemed to piss Krystal off to no end. She was always flirting with Seph and even attempted to force herself upon him several times. The girl was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"Hey Seph!" The silver haired teen flinched at the sound of the voice and I glared at the owner as she walked towards us.

"Don't do anything stupid, Tia." Sephiroth said quietly as I clenched my fist and growled. He gave me a concerned look before looking at Krystal with a psuedo smile. "Hey Krystal."

Krystal smiled back at him before noticing me and looked me up and down with a disgusted look and turning away to look at Sephiroth. "Hey, my parents got tickets to see a concert in Coasta del Sol and they said I could take a friend along. Do you want to come?"

Sephiroth blinked in shock before glancing at me. I continued to glare at Krystal who was grinning, a mischievious glint in her eyes. Sephiroth sighed and started at open his mouth but thats when Krystal struck, jumping up to connect her lips with his. Seph reacted quickly though and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from excedding at her goal. She looked at him in confusion before my fist went flying at her face, knocking Krystal to the snow.

"You bitch! How dare you try to kiss my man?!" I screamed. Krystal looked at me, fear in her eyes as I stepped towards her but Sephiroth put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tia, don't." He warned as a few passerbyer in the town gave us curious looks.

Krystal gave a small victorous smirk which Seph evidently caught cause the next thing I knew, Sephiroth was kissing me, more passionately then ever before. While I knew he had done this to get rid of Krystal, I also knew that this was real. The way he held me, the stroke of his tongue against mine, his body language in general, told me it was real.

I heard an angered cry followed by someone stomping through the snow but Seph still didn't break away immediately, not that I wanted it to end. When he did break the kiss, I noticed a mix of lust and love in his eyes.

"Why don't we go home, Tia?" Sephiroth asked, the glint still in his eyes as he ground his hips against mine, allowing me to feel his desire.

"Seph, no!" I said, trying to push him back but he caught my lips again for a moment before tenderly kissing the side of my neck, causing me to gasp as want tried to overpower logic. "M-maybe we should wait."

Sephiroth looked at me with a fake pout. "But we're almost home!" I blinked in shock and looked ahead of us to see that sure enough, our house was only a few feet away. Somehow, Sephiroth had lead us home without me noticing. "Besides, I love you."

I turned back towards him and glared at him. "I love you too Seph but no." The silver haired teen frown and tried to wrap his arms around me but I shrugged him off and unlocked the door. "Now go take a shower, lover boy."

Seph's shoulders drooped and he sighed as he followed me inside. "That's cruel Tia..." I gave him a sympathetic smile as he headed towards his room before going to the bathroom.

I sighed and sat on the couch, closing my eyes. "Damn, that was close..."

I couldn't believe I had almost let my own desire for him to overpower my logic. I wasn't even sixteen yet but at this rate, I don't know how much longer I can both prevent both Sephiroth and I from what could be a huge mistake. I loved him, let there be no doubt about that. I just wasn't ready to up our relationship...

"Tia," I opened my eyes, smiling as I saw Sephiroth, his long silver hair still damp. "Sorry about earlier..."

"No, it fine. Not like we ended up doing anything anyways, right?" I smiled, moving over slightly so he could sit next to me. Sephiroth chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "And we got rid of Krystal too."

"You know I would've never gone with her right? Even if I wasn't with you?" He asked as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I hate girls like her. They only go for looks."

"I don't." I reminded him, making him smile. " I love you for you."

Seph smiled and gently kissed me. "I know, thats what I love about you, Tia."

I smiled at that and sighed in content as Sephiroth turned the TV on. I may not be ready to move out relationship to the next level but I was content simply with cuddling at this time. Just spending time with him was enough for now...

00000000000000000000

"That boy...he better not do anything to her..." Terran growled, concerned for his daughter.

"Awwww! Terran, thats so cute!" Hikin squealed before she laughed.

Terran glared at his fellow spirit. "I just don't want anything to happen to Tiamatt."

Rethian chuckled, flicking his lion-like tail. "We know that Terran. It is only entertaining to see you acting like the concerned parent you could have actually been had you not left the living world."

Terran looked down saddly. "I wish I could have changed that but Cilla...she would never forgive me..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Hikin said, trying to cheer the humaniod Guide up. "You were scared and it was something you've never had to deal with before."

"..."

"Hey, I heard Cilla still wants to talk to you, Terran. You really should catch up." Hikin added. "I mean, sixteen years...thats a long time to not talk with someone whose supposed to be your wife."

Terran's head dropped even more. "She'll never forgive me...not after I abandoned her and our daughter..." Terran was suddenly knocked on his back as Rethian pinned him to the ground with his front claws.

"Idiot!" The iguion growled. "Here you are talking about how much you love Cilla and Tiamatt and how you want to protect them but if anyone mentions even talking to Cilla, you hide away! I thought you said you loved this woman Terran?!"

"I love her!" Terran shouted back, electric blue eyes narrowed into an angry glare. "Don't ever accuse me of not loving Cilla!"

"Then go talk to her Terran!" Rethian shouted, backing away.

Terran looked at him in shock before he slowly stood up and turned away. "I'm sorry but...I can't. Not till I have forgiven myself..."

"Are you planning to do that before or after your daughter joins the Lifestream?!" Rethian growled, fed up with the humaniod Guide. The iguion noticed Terran clench his fist but he didn't turn around.

"Excuse me, but I have my duties to attend to." Terran said quietly, disappearing and leaving the other two Guides in a state of confusion and anger...

* * *

**Ok, another chapter! And finally... Something goes right this week! YES!!! After my comp decided it hates me and erased my psych test that was all essay questions with answers that were at least half a page long each. I was almost done too! T.T Oh, well! At least this worked! Read and Review please!**


	8. Risque

"Hey Tia," Sephiroth glanced around the snow covered cemetery. "What are we doing here?"

"I...don't know..." I answered, looking at the headstones scattered throughout the area. "I feel like...something is calling me..."

The silver haired teen gave me a skeptical look but continued to follow. "Alright. Whatever you say, Tia."

I sighed and went back to my search. I know my parents are buried somewhere in here but Zin refused to tell me their names. He only told me that my father had left shortly after my mother found out she was pregnant and she died only minutes after I was born. For all I know, my father could still be alive or he could be dead. Either way, I hoped the bastard never returned, not after he abandoned me and mom. At least I had Seph.

"Dammit...I wish I knew my family name!" I shouted in frustration after nearly a half hour of searching through the headstones. "Why won't Zin tell me?"

I felt Sephiroth put a hand on my shoulder. "Tia, there's a storm coming. We should head home." I sighed but nodded and turned towards the exit to the cemetery only to stop and stare at one of the headstones. "Tia?"

"Pricilla Seirei...why does it seem like I should know that name?" I mumbled looking at the headstone. Only the name was visible, the rest covered by the snow. "Whatever, lets go home."

Seph smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think we've both had enough of this snow." I laughed and nodded, taking his hand as we left the cemetery and headed home.

0000000000000000

It didn't take us long to get home and nor did it take us long to settle ourselves on the couch. It was during these times of cuddling that I thought about our relationship. I knew Seph still wanted to take it further and there were a few times when that almost happened. I knew sooner or later it would happen, I just hope there weren't any unexpected consequences.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up at Sephiroth, who had his arm around my shoulders.

"N-no...not really. I was just thinking..." I muttered looking away.

"About what?" Sephiroth asked, looking curious. I could feel my face redden at what I had been thinking about, causing Seph to cock an eyebrow. "Tia, what were you thinking about?"

I took a deep breath before turning towards him. "I was thinking about us, about taking our relationship further...I think...maybe...I'm ready..."

Sephiroth looked at me in shock before grabbing my shoulders and locking his eyes with mine. "Tiamatt, are you sure you want this? Theres no going back if we go through with this. If you want to wait, I'll wait. I just want to make sure that you understand what we're getting into."

"Seph, I'm sure. So many times we stopped because I wasn't ready but now I am. I want this, I want you." I reassured him.

His emerald eyes lit up immediately at those words and in seconds, he was kissing me more passionately and more deeply then ever before, sending electric like chills through my body and awakening my own long surpessed want for him. I couldn't surpress a moan as he tenderly kissed the side on my neck, sending more chills down my body. He stopped his assault of kisses for a moment to look me in the eye once more.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this, Tiamatt?"

I nodded, feeling my mind slip more and more over to want rather then logic. "Please Seph, I need this." I saw the flash of love and lust in his eyes again as his lips crashed onto mine once more and I suddenly felt myself being picked off the couch.

"Then why don't we take this to a different room." Sephiroth grinned, carrying me easily towards his room...

0000000000000000

I could hear the sound of breathing as my head was rested on Sephiroth's shoulder, his arms tight around me, holding me close to his warm body. I smiled slightly as I remembered the night's events, where I had become his and he had become mine. We were each other's firsts and that would stick with us forever.

"Morning beautiful." Sephiroth whispered, kissing me and awakening me from my memories. "Sleep well?"

"With you beside me, how could I not." I smiled back, looking into his love filled green eyes. "Thank you Seph."

"Huh? For what?" the silver haired teen asked.

I laughed slightly. "Thank you for last night. Hell, for the last year. I'm so happy I have you."

Seph grinned. "No problem Tia. You know I'll always love you." He lifted his gaze from me towards the clock, causing his eyes to go wide. "Oh shit! Its almost noon!"

I blinked in shock as he shot from the bed and quickly grabbed his clothes, putting them on as fast as he could before reaching for a brush to straighten out his hair. I sighed as I sat up, reaching for my own clothes and getting dressed and helping him with his hair troubles.

"You know Seph, maybe you should get a hair cut." I suggested. The silver haired teen turned and gave me a horrified look. "I'm only joking Seph. I love your hair."

"Please don't tell me the only reason you're going out with me is because of my hair Tia." Sephiroth asked, finally putting the brush down and turning to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not. I love the rest of you too."

Sephiroth smiled and kissed me lightly. "I love you too Tia." We both heard a knock on the door and sighed. "And that would be Zin..."

"Of course. Here to check up on us for Shinra." I sighed in agreement, walking out of his bedroom towards the living room. Seph nodded as he followed me and quickly went to let the Turk in.

"Tiamatt, Sephiroth, I trust you two are doing alright?" Zin asked, as he entered the house. I nodded from where I sat on the couch, arms crossed over my chest as Sephiroth came to sit beside me. "Thats good. I come with some news that may interest you. You both are aware of the war that just recently broke out with Wutai, correct?"

"Of course. The whole damn world is since Shinra keeps recruiting more and more people for this useless war and all the news stations are constantly covering it." Sephiroth said. "But what does that have to do with us?"

Zin sighed and sat down in a recliner nearby, leaning with his elbows on his knees. "President Shinra has started expressing an interest in you, Sephiroth. I believe he wants you to fight in the war."

"What?!" I shouted sitting straight up and glaring at the Turk before looking at Sephiroth. "No way! Sephiroth isn't going! Isn't that right?"

Seph sighed and looked back at me. "Tia, if Shinra wants me to go then I have to. You know that. We're wards of the state with no official guardian. We're both old enough to enlist since they lowered the age to sixteen and while I doubted that they would take you, I knew that when the war started, Shinra would want me to fight."

"Correct, though Shinra has not given the order yet to collect you for the war so for now, you're safe." Zin agreed. "Also keep in mind that you don't leave till three months after you have recieved the notice."

"I see." Seph sighed. "Why did you tell us this?"

Zin was quiet for a moment before he stood up and turned towards the door. "Don't let anyone know that I told you that. It could risk an early departure." The Turk took several steps towards the door before he paused, a hand on the door knob as he glanced back at us. "Oh and I suggest you two be careful. We wouldn't want any unexpected surprises, now would we?"

Seph and I both blinked in shock as Zin finally left before I stood up. "That bastard! He's got the place bugged!"

"What do you expect? Zin's a Turk. It would be nothing for him to plant miniture devices throughout the house." Sephiroth shrugged, not moving from his spot on the couch.

I sighed and sat back down beside him. "I tired of Shinra. They've done nothing but control our lives. I wish they would just disappear..."

"And then where would we be Tia? I don't like Shinra either but at least we have a home, an education, and each other. I bet the kids in slums of Midgar would trade us places any day." Sephiroth explained. I sighed again and leaned against him. "We're actually really luck Tia. It could be a lot worse then it is now but Shinra has protected us and given us a pretty good childhood despite the fact we never had parents or a steady guardian."

"I know...I just don't want Shinra to take you away. You're all I have, Seph." I said quietly. Sephiroth put his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I'm not going anywhere right now Tia. Don't worry."

000000000000000000000000

Six months after Zin gave us the warning about Shinra's interest in Seph participating in the War, the yellow eyed Turk gave us the letter signed by President Shinra himself, giving the order for Sephiroth's enlistment into in elite program called SOLDIER. We knew it was coming we just didn't know when and his departure date was what really shocked us.

Sephiroth stared at the paper in shock as I gaped at in over his shoulder. "December 25th? Are you crazy?! That's Christmas morning!"

A young blonde haired girl with blue-green eyes sighed. "Those were President Shinra's orders. They have to be obeyed."

I growled and clenched my fist. "So what?! It's still Christmas! Can't we spend one last holiday together!?"

"Tiamatt..." Seph said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Can you try to convince Shinra to move it back a couple more days?"

Zin sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. And Sara is right. President Shinra's orders must be obeyed. I am sorry but we will be here to pick Sephiroth up exactly three months from now at noon." I glared at him, causing the Turk to return the glare. "I'm sorry Tiamatt but there is nothing I can do."

"Bullshit! You know thats a damn lie and if you really wanted to help us then you would disobey Shinra and keep them out of our lives!" I shouted, causing Sara, Zin's apprentice, to look at me in shock as Seph tightened the grip he had on my shoulder.

"Tiamatt, don't." Sephiroth said quietly before looking back at the Turks. "Thank you for notifying me. I'll be ready to leave when the time comes."

"Good, then our job is done." Zin nodded before turning away towards the door. "Sara, let's go." The young Turk nodded and followed him out the door, giving us a sympathetic glance before she left.

Only once she was gone did I turn around and hug Sephiroth tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Please don't go Seph! Please!"

"Tia...I have to..." He said quietly, returning the embrace. "Please don't cry Tia..."

"Sephiroth, please...don't leave me..." I mumbled into his shoulder, not wanting to loosen my hold on him even though there was still three months till he was supposed to leave. "Please...don't go..."

He sighed and slowly pried me off of him so that he could look me in the eye. "Tia, I'm not gone yet and I promise, I'll come back. Don't worry." I just looked at him, tears still streaming down my face. Seph noticed this and hugged me tight again. 'Tia, please don't worry. Everything will work out, you'll see." I nodded slowly, casuing Sephiroth to smile slightly. "Good, now go ahead and go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"kay..." I said quietly as he let go of me and I walked quietly to our room.

Ever since six months ago, we had started sharing the bedroom since neither one of us could seem to stay apart from the other for long. And since his bedroom was larger then mine, it was only logical that I moved into his room instead of vice versa. It wouldn't have mattered though, as long as he was beside me, I was satisfied.

I sighed as I lay down, once more wondering why Shinra had to constantly interfer with our lives. At least I had three more months with him...

00000000000000000

"Damn...three months...I really need to start looking for a good sword for her like I promised." Sephiroth sighed, looking at the letter still in his hand. "Hopefully I can find one before I leave..."

* * *

**Hehe! Still goin'! And the next chapter will be fun! Read and Review please!**


	9. Getting a Sword

"Zin, where are you going?" Sara asked, curious as to why her mentor was heading towards the helipad.

"Sephiroth has asked for my assistance. I am going to help him." Zin answered simply, quickly finding the helicopter that had been assigned to him just for the purpose of going to Icicle Village. "If you wish to come then you may. In fact, I believe it may be for the best that you come along, Sara."

Sara gave the black haired Turk a confused look as she sat next to him in the aircraft. "What do you mean?"

Zin sighed as the engine whirled to life and the blades of the chopper began to rotate. "I will explain on the way."

00000000000000000000000

Sephiroth smiled at he looked at the sleeping form beside him before slowly easing out of bed, trying not to wake Tiamatt. It had taken him two months to finally convince Zin to help him today and the last thing the silver haired teen wanted was for his lover to wake up before he was gone. He wanted to surprise her and if she woke up before he got a chance to leave, then there would be questions and further delays that could result in his inability to keep his promise to her. Dressing quickly but quietly, Sephiroth took one last glance at Tiamatt before carefully closing the bedroom door.

"Zin better get here soon otherwise everything will be ruined." Sephiroth muttered, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before a Shinra helicopter landed nearby in the snow. "Thanks Zin." Sephiroth said as he climbed into the aircraft before closing the sliding side door.

The Turk merely nodded before he turned his attentions to the controls. Only once they were in the air did he speak. "You've never been to Midgar before, have you?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. This is the first time I've left Icicle Village."

"This should be interesting." Sara sighed, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking back at the silver haired teen. "Just be careful. Midgar is pretty rough compared to the village." The silver haired teen nodded before turning his attention out the window, watching as the frozen landscape gave way to the ocean.

000000000000000000000000000

"See anything yet?" Sara asked as she followed Sephiroth through the various weapon venders scattered across the upper plate of Midgar.

Sephiorth scanned the display wall once more before shaking his head. "No, nothing."

Sara sighed and nodded, turning towards the door. "Come on then. Let's try somewhere else." Sephiroth nodded and followed her out. "What exactly are you looking for anyways? I know you want to get Tiamatt a sword but what kind?"

"Don't know. I'll only know when I find it." Sephiroth answered, causing his Turk escort to sigh again. "Where'd Zin go?"

"He had to go back to Headquarters."

"Oh..." The silver haired teen didn't dare press it further, knowing the Turk wouldn't say what exactly her partner was doing at the main Shinra building. "Hey, let's try over there!"

Sephiroth headed towards a small outdoors vender where an elderly man stood talking with a potential customer over a small dagger. The teen's green eyes scanned over the weapons, falling on a long sword in the middle of the pile. The hilt was pretty bland, though the blade seemed to be strong. Sephiroth picked it up, testing the grip and to feel the weight.

"Would you be interested in buying that?"

Sephiroth turned to look at the merchant. "No, just looking right now."

"Alright. If you find one that interest you then just let me know." The shop keeper answered.

Sephiroth nodded and set the sword back down to look at the other weapons. Not seeing one he liked, he soon moved towards another shop only to stop as he noticed something lying nearby in the street. Stepping towards it, he realized it was a sword. The hilt looked like a sapphire scaled dragon, its wings spread wide to serve as the guard as the tail trailed part way down the blade. At the tip of the tail were three small slots meant for materia though they were currently empty.

"This is it.This is the sword I wanna give Tia." Sephiroth whispered, examining the blade yet again before turning to the shop keeper. "Is this one of your blade?"

"Huh?" the shop keeper looked confused but shook his head. "Never seen it in my life. Someone might have dropped it. I'd ask around to see if anyone lost a sword."

Sephiroth's face dropped. "Oh...ok..."

Sara sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find something for Tiamatt. Besides, if you can't find the owner of the sword then you can keep it." Sephiroth nodded. "Good, then lets start asking around. They couldn't have gone far."

Sephiroth sighed but nodded again before glancing around the street for anyone who looked like they were looking for something. Nobody recognized the sword and with the shopping district starting to close down as the sunset, both Sephiroth and Sara doubted they would find the sword's owner. Not that Sephiroth had a problem with that.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the copter." Sara suggested as the street lights turned on. "Zin should be waiting there and then we can get you home."

Sephiroth nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face at the thought of giving the sword to the young woman waiting for him at home. "You think Tia will like it?"

Sara laughed as she glanced over at the teen who was once more looking at the sword. "I'm sure she'll love it Sephiroth."

"Hey!" Both Sara and Sephiroth stopped suddenly to turn towards a young woman with long light brown running towards them, her red tinted eyes shining in relief. "You found it!"

"This is your sword?" Sephiroth asked, trying to hide his dissapointment.

"Oh, yeah. My mom gave it too me for my birthday. She'd be pissed if I lost it." The woman answered rubbing the back of her neck as Sephiroth handed her the sword. "Thank you!" Sephiroth nodded with a sigh and started to walk away. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"No..." the teen mumbled, not looking back at her. "Come on Sara, let go home. Tiamatt must be freaking out by now."

The Turk sighed but nodded. "Alright." She turned towards the young woman. "I'm glad we were able to return that to you but we must be g-"

"Wait," the woman said suddenly. "I don't know why but...I feel like you should have the sword."

Sephiroth spun around instantly, looking at her in shock. "What!? Really!?"

The red eyed woman nodded. "Go ahead and take it. You could probably use that better then I could. I'm more of a hand-to-hand fighter anyways."

"Thank you!" The silver haired teen gasped as the woman walked up to him and handed the sword back to him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem! Just take good care of it, 'kay?" the woman laughed, knocking her messy bangs out of her eyes while Sephiroth nodded. "Well, I better get going. Good luck with the present. I'm sure she'll like it!"

"Thank you!" Sephiroth yelled again as the woman walked away, before returning his gaze to the sword. "I can't wait to give it to her!"

Sara laughed and smiled. "I'm sure Tiamatt will like it. Now lets go before Zin gets impatient."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Sephiroth! Where were you!?" Tiamatt shouted, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her boyfriend.

Sephiroth grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, the sword hidden beneath his coat. "I went out to Midgar to get my Christmas shopping done. Why? Were you worried?"

"Of course I was Seph! You could've told me you were going to leave!" Tiamatt continued to shout, before lowering her head, trying to hid her tears. "I thought Shinra had come early to take you for the war, Seph..."

Sephiroth pulled the young woman into his arms. "I'm sorry Tia. I didn't mean to worry you like that. Now why don't you go ahead and go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." Tiamatt nodded, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand before heading to the bedroom.

Only once he heard the door click shut did Sephiroth dare to pull out the sword along with a glass case that Zin had given him to put the sword in. "Now, where to hide this till Christmas?"

* * *

**Ok, i know its a kinda short chapter but I hadn't updated this for a while. Mostly due to a bit of combined Writer's Block and Writer's Laziness. Hope you liked it! Read and review please!**


	10. Departure

"Hey Tia, are you ok?" I looked up to see Sephiroth, looking concerned as he stood before me.

"...Yeah..." I replied quietly, giving him a half smile.

Sephiroth sighed and sat down beside me on the couch. "You know, you're not very convincing." I didn't say anything and looked back down at the floor. "Its cause I have to leave today, isn't it?"

I looked back at him and nodded. "This last month...went pretty fast, didn't it?"

Seph nodded before he stood up and walked out of the room for a moment before returning, a long glass case in his hands. "Here Tia, this is for you. Merry Christmas!"

I took the case slowly from him, eyes wide as I looked at the sword inside. Opening the case, I took the sword out to examine it closer. The hilt looked like a sapphire dragon, its wings spread wide in flight acting as the guard as the tail trailed down the blade. "Seph...this sword...its amazing!"

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" I set the sword down before jumping up and hugging him. "I love it!"

Sephiroth smiled and returned the embrace. "I thought you would!" He laughed before releasing me from his grasp and turning to look at the dragon hilted sword. "Its strange but...I feel like that sword is made for you. The woman who gave it to me was odd too, she kinda looked like you but its said that everyone has a twin or a look a like so maybe..."

I looked at him in surprise. "Look-a-like? Thats weird..." Sephiroth laughed but nodded before I remembered something and ran to retrieve a small box. "Sorry, I almost forgot your gift. Sorry I couldn't get you more."

Seph opened the box before smiling. "A cleaning kit for the Masamune. Thanks Tia!"

"You're welcome Seph!" I smiled back before looking at the ground again. "I thought it might be useful when you go..."

Sephiroth sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. "I wish I didn't have to go Tia but...I have to. I only have about an hour left. You want to go try your new blade out?"

I shook my head. "I just want to be with you till they come."

"Alright. I understand."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Its amazing how much something as simple as sitting in Sephiroth's arm meant to me. I couldn't help but think that this might be the last time I would see him but it could just be cause he was heading to war. Still, I knew I had to let him go and just hope that he would come home safe.

"Tiamatt, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here." Zin said as I started to follow the Turks and Sephiroth out of Icicle Village.

"Why?" I asked, glaring at the old Turk as he stopped and returned the glare. "Can't I say good bye to Seph before he leaves?"

Zin sighed. "I can't let you come any further. I suggest you say your good byes now."

Sephiroth walked beside me and took my hand. "Shes coming with me to the helicopter."

"Sephiorth, it if prohibit-"

"I don't care!" Seph shouted. "I know Tiamatt can't board the copter but..." He paused and looked at me. "I want to be with her for as long as I can."

I looked at the silver haired teen in shock. "Sephiroth..." Sephiroth just turned and smiled at me. "Thank you..."

Zin sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning away. "Fine. Now lets go."

Even though Zin let me come with Seph to the helicopter, it was only five minutes more but still..it was five minutes.

"I suggest you say your good byes now." Zin said as Sara started the copter.

Sephiroth and I both nodded before I hugged Seph again, fighting back my tears. "Seph, I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too, Tia." Seph agreed, returning the embrace before pulling away so that he could look at me in the eye. "I'll write you so you'll know I'm alright, ok?"

I smiled and nodded, trying to wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my coat. "I'd like that. Thank you Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth!" Zin yelled.

Seph glared over his shoulder at the Turk before turning back towards me, his lips connecting with mine. I couldn't hold my tears with that kiss and it seemed to end too soon. "I love you Tiamatt. Take care of yourself."

I could only nod as he smiled one more time before he boarded the helicopter. I could see him looking out the window at me before the wind caused by rotating blade of the copter stirred up the snow, sending it flying everywhere. Before I knew it, he was gone. Sephiroth, my childhood friend and the man I loved was gone and all I could do was hope that he would come home safe someday...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**3 ½ yrs later...**

Its strange living alone but I got used to it. At least I knew Seph was still alive. I had large box full of letters to prove it. I still can't believe he was starting to be called a hero now that the war was finally over but Shinra had yet to give him or me any news of when he could go on leave so that he could come home if even just for a day or two.

My hate for Shinra continued to grow after Sephiroth left. I refused to talk to Zin after he allowed Sephiroth to leave without even trying to help him stay. Still Zin continued with his weekly visits even though he knew he wasn't welcomed.

I began to wonder why Zin was always one of my Turk guardians. Was it just because he was assigned to by President Shinra? That could be it but...he also seemed to have his own reason. It doesn't matter. As long as he works for Shinra, he will always be an enemy.

Sighing I looked up from cleaning my sword to look at a picture that was taken nearly four years before. Sephiroth stood beside me outside the snow covered forest right by our home, both of us smiling. I missed those days, when he was still here.

"Happy birthday Seph...hope you come home soon..." I whispered, eyes still lingering the picture before sighing again and setting my sword to the side. "I wonder what you're doing right now or even just where you are..."

I heard a knock at the door and knew instantly who it was. "Tiamatt! Its Zin! Open the door!"

'Go away Zin!" I yelled back, grabbing my sword as I stood up. I could hear other people outside besides just Zin.

"Tiamatt! I have an order from Shinra to collect you! Please do not cause trouble!"

I laughed as I walked by the door and leaned against the wall. "Trouble? Me? Zin, you're the one thats causing trouble!"

I heard Zin growl outside. "Tiamatt, this is my final warning! Open the door and let me in otherwise we will take action!"

"Humph, just leave me alone Zin. Your threats mean nothing to me." I answered back, walking away from the door.

What I didn't expect though was for the Turk to kick the door open. Next thing I knew, my house was filled with Turks and Shinra soldiers, their weapons all pointed towards me. I spun around and tried to knock several guns out of the hands of the soldiers with my sword but a man with a katana quickly moved in my way and knocked the blade from my hand.

"I'm sorry miss but we have direct orders from both President Shinra and Professor Hojo of the Science and Research Department." The man said, katana still ready in case I tried to make a grab for my sword.

"I'm not going!" I growled, standing my ground.

"Tiamatt, I'm sorry but you have no choice." Zin sighed before turning to the man with the katana. "Tseng."

Tseng nodded and before I knew it, everything was black...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Zin sighed as one of the Shinra soldiers picked up an unconscious Tiamatt before following, only to have his foot run into something. Looking down, he saw the dragon hilted sword and picked it up.

"I'm sorry Tiamatt. Sephiroth..." Zin muttered as he looked at it before walking out of the building, sword in hand.

"Sir!" the Turk turned to see a soldier standing near by. "What are your orders, sir?"

Zin looked back at the house, sighing again as he accessed a materia in his arm. "Return to Midgar. I'll finish up here." The soldier nodded and ran back towards one of the remaining helicopters as Zin raised an arm towards the house. "Firaga."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No! No! No!" Terran screamed pounding his fist into the ground.

Hikin looked concerned as she knelt beside her fellow guide, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Terri, she'll be ok. You'll see. Tiamatt will be fine." Terran didn't say anything but Hikin could feel him trembling as he cried.

"Hikin," The woman looked up to see a man with long blond hair restrained in a ponytail. "Terran has all rights to be worried about the safety of his daughter. Many people have lost their lives in the hands of that man, mine and Lorille's included though not to the cruel experiments that many other have faced."

"Hojo is a monster!" Rethian agreed from nearby before looking up at the blond haired man. "Its amazing that your son was able to survive what was done to him, Razen."

Razen sighed. "Yes it is but Hiro is also not a normal child. Course, neither is Tiamatt."

Terran looked over at Razen, his fear over his daughter's safety clearly visible in his eyes. "Cetra are not all that different from humans, Razen. Depending on what Hojo has planned for her, Tiamatt may not survive..."

"Terran, I thought you made a promise to protect her." Terran turned to see Kari sitting beside him, the young girl looking at him expectantly. "You're a higher spirit Terran. Surely you can do something to protect her."

Terran looked down, thinking for a moment before he stood up. "You're right Kari. I will keep my promise to Cilla. Tiamatt will not die by Hojo's hands!"

Razen couldn't help but smile as the humanoid guide disappeared. "I don't know what all you can do Terran but perhaps it will be enough to change everything and ensure the survival of both of our children." Sighing, Razen disappeared back into the Lifestream as well.

**Yeah! Another chapter done! Read and Review please!**


	11. Hiro

"Finally, after twenty years!"

_What? Twenty years? Who is that? Where am I? _I slowly opened my eyes to see a man with dark hair wearing glasses and a white lab coat standing in front of me. I also realized my wrist were chained to the wall to keep me standing.

"Good, you're awake. Took long enough. I thought I told the Turks to be careful." the man growled the last part before he returned to smiling at me. "After all, you're too valuble a specimen to loose from carelessness."

I knew then that I hated everything about this man. He didn't see me as a person, only as another test subject. "Who are you to call me a specimen!?"

"I am Professor Hojo of Shinra's Science and Research Department. Now if you excuse me, I have other experiments I must check on." Hojo announced before turning and walking away.

"HOJO!" I screamed at him, pulling at the chains that held me to the wall. "You'll pay for this!"

Hojo ignored me and walked out of the room, leaving me where I had awaken and to observe my new surroundings. There were several other people in the room, some of them frightened while some seemed one the edge of a mental breakdown. I couldn't imagine what Hojo had done to those people.

"Looks like I'm stuck here..." I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to relax as much as I possibly could with my restraints.

"Hello," I opened my eyes to see a small boy standing in front of me, some of his blond hair falling in front of his blue eyes. "You seems nice. What's your name?"

_What is a little kid doing here? _"...my name isn't important. But who are you brat?"

The boy smiled, trying to move some the hair out of his eyes but failing. "My name's -"

"Hiro, I found you!" An elderly man with white hair and glasses ran into the room, out of breath, as the little boy laughed.

"You always find me, Dr. Dexel!" Hiro smiled, causing the man to smile back though it disappeared when he saw me.

"So he's pulled someone else into his twisted game." the man sighed.

I looked at him in confusion for a second before seeing the Shinra insignia on his lab coat. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Dr. Dexel. I work in the lab with Hojo." He introduced himself. I just glared at him and growled while Hiro just looked at me. "Don't worry, I won't try to preform any inhumane experiments on you like Hojo. If you would like, I could get you down."

I just watched as he removed the chains from my wrist. Within a minute, I was standing steadily on my own feet and rubbing my sore wrist. "Why did you help me if you work for Shinra?"

"I may be a scientist but I oppose the research Hojo conducts. I'm currently the primary care taker of young Hiro here." Dr. Dexel explained.

"I see." I sighed, leaning against the wall and letting my hand fall to my sides as I slid slowly to the floor. "Thank you for your help." Closing my eyes, I could hear the man walk off but felt someone else grab one of my hands and try to yank me forward.

"Will you play with me?" I opened my eyes again to see the grinning face of Hiro who was still trying to pull me forward even though he only looked around 5 or 6.

"I don't play brat." I mumbled, pulling my hand away and trying to close my eyes again only to feel a weight on my lap. "Can't you take a hint, kid?"

"Pweeease?!" Hiro begged, bouncing up and down on my knees. "Pwease pretty lady?"

"Thank you for the compliment but I already told you, I'm not playing with you." I picked him off my lap and set him off to the side. "Now go away. " I closed my eyes again, putting my hands behind my head.

"I guess I was wrong. You're just a big meanie!" Hiro cried, kicking my shin.

"Ah!" My eyes shot open to see Hiro trying to glare at me, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why you little brat! I'm going to kill you for that!" Hiro's eyes went wide as I scrambled to my feet before he suddenly took off. "Damn it! Get back here!"

"But you said you were gonna kill me!" Hiro screamed, ducking behind one of the other people in the room, who, for the most part, were ignoring us.

I chased him all across the room and when I thought I had finally cornered him, the brat darted between my legs and restarted the whole chase all over again. Finally, exhausted, I fell back on the floor, out of breathe. _Damn that kid's fast.. _

Hiro walked back towards me, grinning as he leaned over me. "That was fun!" He smiled as I moaned. "What's your name lady?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a brat?" I asked, glaring at him while he simply cocked his head to the side.

"Nope! Only you!" Hiro laughed before grabbing my arm again. "Come on lady! Let's play more!"

"My name is Tiamatt, not lady!" I growled, pulling my arm away and pushing myself off the floor enough so that I was sitting. "And why don't you go ask someone else to play with you?"

"Tiamatt, I like that name!" Hiro grinned, ignoring what I had just said. 'Let's play Tiamatt!"

"Ugh!" I fell back on the floor and closed my eyes. _What the hell is up with this kid? Why won't he leave me alone? _I opened my eyes again and looked at him. "If I play with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Uh huh!" Hiro nodded.

I sighed as I stood up and looked at him. "What do you want to play?"

The boy's smile seemed to get even bigger as he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the door where I saw Dr. Dexel waiting. The elderly man smiled at me before turning and leading us to a large padded room. On one side of the room was as array of weapons to use. Hiro quickly ran up and grabbed a small sword as a few of the Shinra soldiers that were in the room gave me odd looks. Ignoring them, I went to choose my own sword to use as Hiro waited.

"I wish I could use the sword Seph gave me..." I mumbled before turning around to face Hiro who was still grinning.

"Let's play!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite the fact that Hiro said that he would leave me alone after that day, he came back to me the next day, and the day after, always asking if I'd play with him. But, to be honest, I didn't mind. It was better then being around the broken people in the main room. But one thing that bothered me. Why was a little kid like Hiro at Shinra with some of experiments? It just didn't make sense.

"Hiro, I'm going to take a break for a few minutes. Why don't you keep practicing?" I said, slightly out of breath. Hiro may be young but for his age, he was amazing with a sword. That combined with his current height and his speed, it didn't take long for me to get worn out.

"Oh, ok, Tiamatt!" Hiro nodded as I walked over to Dr. Dexel who was watching from the other side of the room.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"what is it, Tiamatt?" Dr. Dexel asked, motioning for me to sit down beside him.

"Well...I know I've only been here for a week and I still don't really know whats going on here but why is a kid like Hiro here? He's not an experiment too, is he?" I asked, watching as Hiro continued to practice basic swings.

"...yes he is." Dr. Dexel admitted looking down at the ground. "He's been here at the Shinra building since he was a newborn."

"What?!" I shouted. "Who would do that to him?"

Dexel sighed and looked at me. "Hojo...he calls Hiro one of his greatest achievements. We can only hope that he doesn't awaken..."

"He?"

"Forgive me. I've said too much..." Dr. Dexel put a hand to his head before smiling. "Oh, I was able convince Hojo to give you your own room instead of having to share one with some of the others. I'm sure that should make things at least a little more comfortable."

"Doctor, don't switch the topic. What was done to Hiro? Why does Hojo call him one of his greatest achievements?" I asked, glaring at the scientist who just sighed again.

"I'm sorry Tiamatt but I can't tell you that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Why won't Dexel tell me what was done to Hiro? Why does he seem...scared of whatever it is? _I sighed as I lay down on the cot I had been provided. The room I was given was small but...at least I had my privacy, something few of the others had, Hiro being one of the exceptions.

And so far, nothing that had been done to me, other then the capture itself, seemed too extreme except for the fact that Hojo continued to treat me like some sort of animal, always refering to me a his specimen rather then by my name. It bothered me to know end but there was nothing I could do. If I tried to fight back, one of his assistants would inject a sedative into my arm to keep me 'under control'.

So far, all thats really been done are a few examinations, test, and injections. One of the things that was injected into me was a green liquid. It seems that several other people were injected with it and one of them died screaming shortly afterwards. From what Dexel told me, we were given the same injection as those in SOLDIER and the odds of death because of the injection were so rare that I was more likely to contract Mako poisoning then die from whatever the green liquid was. I can only hope he's right...

_Damn, I wish my headache would go away..._


	12. Anger and Lies

Its been several months since I first arrived at Hojo's lab and met Hiro. To say my life had been easy during this time is an understatement, its been a living hell. Hojo decided to inject more of what ever the green liquid was into me and several others and from what I heard from Dr. Dexel, I was the only one that survived, though just barely.

Dexel also told me that during the several days after the injection when my life was most at risk, Hiro stayed by my side till Dexel or one of the assistants ushered him out. Apparently, they hadn't told him that I had almost died but I didn't blame them. At almost six years old, he was far too young to see death though, growing up in this place, I'm sure he saw plenty.

Dexel, even though he was a Shinra scientist, was Hojo's complete opposite. He cared about those used in the experiments and tried to comfort them the best he could. I was glad Hiro was under his care though he still wouldn't tell me what was done to the boy or what Hojo was still doing to him.

Hiro, himself, didn't seem to remember anything of what was being done to him or if he did, he didn't talk about it. The only clue I had to what was done to him was his screams, which started out full of pain and anger only to end up as sometime that didn't sound human.

_What did Hojo do to you, Hiro?_ I asked myself as I watched the young boy practice against a soldier who decided to go against him. Dexel and I watched carefully from the side and I was ready to step in if the soldier started to go to far in the sparring match.

"Tiamatt," I looked over at Dr. Dexel who was still watching Hiro. "Are you still interested in what was done to him?" 

"Of course I am! I worry about him!" I shouted causing Dexel to chuckle as he finally turned towards me. 

"I see, so you've formed a bond with him." Dexel chuckled again and looked back at Hiro for a moment. "Thats strange that you both have formed such a bond in a short amount of time. You've only known him for 5 months."

I blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yeah...I guess...why did you ask if I was still interested in Hiro?"

"Because I think you can help him, Tiamatt. I've never seen him become so attached to anyone before you showed up. I think he almost sees you as a-"

"AHH!" Hiro's cry of pain instantly brought my attention back to the practice match to see his sword on the ground and the young boy clutching a cut on his arm.

The soldier who he had been sparring with was laughing and took a step closer to Hiro but quickly found himself without a weapon when I stepped in and knocked his blade out of his had. "Why you-!"

"So you think its fun to beat a little kid?!" I snapped, my sword pointed at his throat as Dr. Dexel tried to comfort Hiro and healed his wound.

"Who cares? The kid's a freak. Who knows what the hell Hojo did to him?" The man continued to grin, not seeming fazed by the fact that a sword was pressed to his throat. "But I guess you freaks gotta stick together, don't cha?"

_That's it! This guy is dead! _I growled, dropping the sword and punched the man, causing him to run into the wall. I grabbed his shirt collar, a fist raised, glaring at him. "How dare you call us freaks?! We're human beings just like you!"

"Yeah right! You stopped being human as soon as Hojo got ahold of you!" the man laughed again, causing me to growl.

"So you think we came here just because we wanted to!?" I shouted before feeling someone try to pull me away from the man but I fought their grasp and punched the man again. "Apologize to Hiro!"

"Why should I?"

I growled and punched the man again. "Apologize! NOW!"

"Someone restrain her!" someone shouted behind me, causing the man's grin to widen.

"There's no way in hell I'm apologizing to freaks like you or that brat over there."

"Wrong answer!" I punched his stomach this time, causing him to double over. "And by the way," I kneed him in his 'valuables' causing him to gasp in pain. "I'm the only one who can call him a brat."

No sooner had I said this when several pairs of arms pulled me away from the injured soldier who continued to laugh. Next thing I knew, a needle was injected into the side of my neck and the world went black...

000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth sighed, looking at the pile of letters on his desk with worry and confusion, all of them addressed to Icicle Village but all of them had been sent back. "What's going on? Why am I getting these all back? Why haven't I gotten anything from Tia for several months?"

Sighing again, he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "I hope you're alright Tiamatt..." The newly promoted SOLDIER 1st Class opened his eyes again, and turned to the door to his new office where Zin stood. "Hey Zin."

"For someone who is considered a hero and has risen through the ranks so fast, I would think you would be happier." the Turk smiled slightly.

Sephiroth only responded with a sigh, glancing back at the unreceived letters before looking back up at his former guardian. 'Have you heard anything from Tia?"

Zin froze slightly but quickly regained his composure, stepping towards Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, I'm afraid that Tiamatt has passed away."

"WHAT?!" the elite SOLDIER leapt from his seat and had Zin dangling from his shirt collar in seconds. 'You're lying!"

"There was a fire while she was a sleep. It destroyed the entire house. By the time I got there...it was too late." Zin explained, keeping calm as Sephiroth started to fall apart.

"You're lying! She can't be gone! She can't be!" Sephiroth shouted, trying to suppress his tears but failing. "Tiamatt is still alive! I know it! Tell me where she is?!"

Zin sighed, removing the silver haired man's hand from his uniform. "She's gone, Sephiroth. I'm sorry."

Sephiroth slowly sunk to the floor, sobbing as Zin watched, still appearing to be calm. "You're lying...you're lying...she's alive...Tiamatt's alive..."

"Sephiroth, Tiamatt is dead. You must deal with that fact. If you don't believe me, I can get the report on the fire." The Turk turned and started for the door before being spun around by Sephiroth, tears still falling from his eyes though he was glaring at Zin.

"You killed her!" Sephiroth shouted. "It because of you she's dead!"

"Sephiroth! What do you mean?" Zin gasped, in shock by the silver haired man's suddenly anger.

"Tiamatt was right! If you really wanted to help us, you wouldn't have made come here! I could've been with her but because of you! Because of Shinra! She's gone! I could have protected her! Why didn't you let me stay?!"

"Sephiroth! Calm down! You're not thinking straight!" Zin shouted, trying to calm the SOLDIER.

"SHUT UP!" Sephiroth screamed, slamming the Turk up against the wall, drawing the attention of several of the Shinra employees and SOLDIERS that were walking through the halls. "It's your fault!"

Two men suddenly entered Sephiroth's office, one wearing a red and black leather coat with red hair while the other wore the standard SOLDIER uniform and had black hair. A third man with black spiky hair stood in the doorway, watching in shock.

"Woah Seph! Calm down!" The red haired man said grabbing one of Sephiroth's arms as the black haired man grabbed the other and pulled him away from a startled Zin.

Sephiroth continued to glare at the Turk who straightened out his uniform before walking towards the door as the two other SOLDIERs held Sephiroth back. "I'm sorry Sephiroth but Tiamatt is dead. But you need to pull yourself together. After all, I don't think she would want to see you in this state."

Sephiroth stood still and looked down. "...can I at least visit her grave?"

Zin paused in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm afraid there isn't even a grave. Why, I'm not sure but that was President Shinra's orders."

"..." Sephiroth clenched his fist but stayed where he was as Zin sighed again and finally left. The two men who held him back let go and looked at him in concern as the third continued to watch in shock.

"Zack," the young man in the doorway looked up at the black haired SOLDIER. "Do not tell anyone of what you saw."

Zack nodded. "Yes Angeal."

Angeal sighed at his partner's response before turning to his companions.

"Hey come on Seph, What's wrong?" the red haired man asked but Sephiroth remained silent and slowly waited back to his desk, eyes down cast.

"Genesis, I think it is best we leave him alone for now." Angeal suggested as the silver haired man finally reached his chair and stared blankly at a photograph taken over 4 years ago.

Genesis sighed, casting one last glance at Sephiroth before nodding and following Angeal out of the office. Zack continued to look at the silver haired SOLDIER in mixed shock and amazement.

"Zack!" Angeal called back at him. Zack looked at his mentor and grinned sheepishly before catching up to the two other SOLDIERS, leaving Sephiroth alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zin, what happened to you?" Tseng asked, surprised by his subordinate's unnerved appearance. Zin glared at his superior as he tried once again to straighten his uniform. "Sephiroth?"

"Yes sir. He didn't take the news very well." Zin nodded. "I wonder how he would have reacted if I had told him the truth."

"Zin you know we can't do that." Tseng reminded.

"I know sir. But I've watched Tiamatt and Sephiroth grow up. I admit I've grown a bit attached to them and to lie to either of them like that...it is difficult."

Tseng sighed but nodded. "I understand but I am impressed with your work. I doubt I could do what you've done for the last twenty one years."

"Thank you sir." Zin bowed his head slightly and turned to leave.

"Oh Zin, I have a new task for you." Zin looked over his shoulder at Tseng. "Could you keep an eye on Genesis?"

"Yes sir." Zin answered. 

"Good. You are dismissed."

**Well, that was a little different to write. Sorry if I got Angeal and Genesis wrong. I'm going just off what I read about them from the PS magazine and wiki (we all know how relable that is). Anyways, read and review please!**


	13. Brother

Its been seven months since the fight with the soldier and a year since I arrived at the lab. The experiments and test are still going on though life could be a lot worse then it currently is.

At least I had Doctor Dexel and Hiro, who had turned 6 just a week after the fight. To be honest, that kid had really grown on me. I knew that if I had a little brother, he would act just like Hiro still I owe that brat a lot. Even though he drives me crazy, he is the reason I'm still sane. It seems like all we do is spar and argue. The brat had also gotten into the habit of calling me Tia, something only Sephiroth used to to do. Then again...Seph was my only true friend so its not like I had anyone else to call me 'Tia'.

Dexel has finally said he would answer some of my questions on Hiro but the next thing I knew, I was handed several books on ancient myths and legends about demons. I didn't initially understand why he wanted to read them until I once again heard Hiro's screams while reading a story on a particularly cruel demon named Void.

_No...that can't be true...there can't be a demon in him! There's no way! _I stared blankly at the book, the scream echoing in my ears as Dexel came into my room.

"Tiamatt, are you alright?" Dexel asked.

"Doctor...is there really a demon in Hiro?" I asked slowly, turning my gaze towards the elderly man.

Dexel sighed sadly but nodded. "Yes...Void is the demon that was infused into him..."

My eyes widened even more as I looked back at the book I was read. "Void...but, he's supposed to be dead right?"

"Not dead...just disabled. He was infused into Hiro's body shortly after Hiro was brought here." the scientist explained, sitting down beside me. "I just hope he never awakens."

"Is Void really that dangerous?" I asked, setting the book to the side.

Dexel nodded. "It's said that Void once tried to take over the world but I don't know much more then that."

"Oh..." I looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at Dexel again. "Doctor...why are you telling me this now? I thought you said you couldn't tell me anything."

Dexel smiled. "Because you and Hiro mean a lot to me. And I believe you and Hiro can help each other."

I sighed. "And just how are we supposed to help each other here? Its not like we can escape easily or anything?"

Dexel laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "How you help each other is up to you two but I think you really could be a big help to each other."

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed, picking my book back up and leaning against the wall. I heard Dexel chuckle as he stood up and left my room but ignored him and tried to go back to reading more on demons.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terran sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down, the scolding from Gaia still fresh in his mind. "Damn it...what am I supposed to do? I know I'm not supposed to abuse my powers but I can't let Tiamatt die..."

"Terri, you ok?" Hikin asked, appearing next to the humaniod guide.

Terran sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do Hikin. I need to obey the laws of the spirits but I can't just let my daughter, my only child die!"

Hikin frowned slightly as she knelled beside him. "Tell you what Terri, next time Gaia tells you off, just tell her it was my fault, kay?"

Terran looked up at her in shock. "You'd do that..for me?"

"Of course, Terri! What're friends for?" Hikin grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Tia!" Hiro said cheerfully, entering my room and looking over my shoulder as I continued reading. "What are you reading?"

"A book on demons." I answered, not looking at him. 

"Is it good?"

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder at him. "Its interesting to say the least. I don't think you'd like it though. Some of the things in here are enough to give me nightmares for weeks."

"Oh..." Hiro said, trailing off for a moment. "Tia, will you play with me?"

"Not today Hiro." I answered, returning my attention to the book.

"Please?!" Hiro begged.

"No."

Hiro grabbed my hand and tried to yank me up. "Come on Tia! Pway with me!"

_Acting cute isn't gonna work._ "Brat, I'm busy..." I muttered, trying to focus on the book as I pulled my hand away from him.

"Oh come on! Pwease? I'll use the pretty lady comment again!" Hiro continued to beg.

I sighed. _Nice try brat._ "No."

Hiro sighed in defeat and turned away, starting towards the door. "Ok big sister..."

_What did he just call me? Big sister? _I set my book down and looked at him in shock. "Do you really mean that?"

Hiro stopped and ran back towards me, hugging me. "I do! I love you big sister!"

I could only gasp at this and slowly returned the embrace. "I love you too...little brother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I couldn't believe it. Hiro considered me his big sister even though we had only known each other for a year. Still, in that time, we had become really close, close enough that we could call each other brother and sister despite the fact that he drove me up the wall at times. So close that it hurt to tell him that I had to leave shortly after he turned 7.

I had overheard Hojo talking to one of his assistants, saying that enough people had survived a similar experiment to mine that we were being transferred to mako reactors.

Hiro cried himself to sleep that night as he leaned against me, clutching my arm tightly. It hurt to see him so upset but there was nothing I could do. I could either go awake and quietly or knocked out by a sedative, it all depended if I tried to fight back.

"Tiamatt," I looked up to see Dexel standing near by. "I need to take Hiro to bed."

I shook my head and stood up before carefully picking the sleeping boy up. "No, I'll do it."

Dexel smiled sadly but nodded, letting me follow him back to Hiro's room. I laughed suddenly as I remembered something Hiro had said earlier that day, causing the doctor to look at me. "Whats so funny?"

"It nothing. Just something Hiro said." I laughed quietly, trying not to wake my brother. Dexel raised an curious eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "He made me a promise. He said he'd get so strong that he'd be able to beat me one day in a fight and that he'd get stronger then Sephiroth."

Dexel laughed as we reached Hiro's room and he opened the door. "That boy, always has his head full of dreams."

I smiled as I laid Hiro down on his bed, watching him sleep for a moment and realizing that this might be the last time I see him. "Take care Hiro. Grow up strong and get out of this hell hole. Try and keep your promise too, ok, brat?" I asked before turning and walking towards the door.

"Tia," I looked back over at Hiro who had his eyes open though they were full of tears. "Don't go."

"Hiro, you should be asleep." I told him, glaring at him as he sat up in bed.

"Don't go, Tiamatt." Hiro said again, climbing out of bed and making his way towards me. "Don't go, big sister."

"Hiro, I have to." I told him, knelling to his level and hugging him. "If I could, I'd stay here but I don't have a choice. But I know we'll see each other again someday."

Hiro looked up at me, eyes red from crying. "Really?"

"Really." I smiled, trying to hide my own tears as I picked him back up and set him back down on his bed. "Now go back to sleep Hiro."

"Ok." Hiro yawned, lying back down. "Good night, Tia."

"Good night, Hiro." I smiled back, watching as he closed his eyes. Once he was asleep, I quietly went to my room, knowing I only had a few hours to sleep before I had to leave. I hope what I told Hiro is true. I hope we can see each other again...

**another chapter done! Yeah! Kinda short but eh, it works. Read and review please!**


	14. Escape

"Hurry! Get them in the trucks!" Hojo ordered, pacing among his assistants and the other 'experiments'. I could glare and growl slightly as he passed in front of me but that was enough to make him pause and look at me. "Temper, temper, my Cetra. You must learn to control it."

_Cetra? What is that? Why did he just call me that? _Hojo seemed to notice my confusion and just laughed before walking off, leaving me where I sat on the floor. There were no chains or restraints but I had been given just enough sedative that, while I was still conscious, I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Get up!" An assistant yelled, grabbing one of my arms and dragging me towards one of the trucks. After I had been placed in the truck with roughly thirty other people, the door was closed.

I don't know where we're going. There's no way to tell since there aren't any windows. Everyone seems scared though. Anyone with even minimal movement moved as far from the door as possible as if that would save them from the fate we would all probably share.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, hoping I could at least rest but whoever was driving was making that near impossible. I think they were aiming for every pothole instead of avoiding them like most people. Then again, these people worked for Shinra. They probably didn't care what happened to us as long as they got their paychecks.

Opening my eyes, I looked at my feet, thinking about my current situation till my mind wandered back to the Shinra building. "I wonder how Hiro is taking this?" _He was crying last night before I even left. He's probably crying his eyes out right now. At least Doctor Dexel will take care of him..._"That brat better keep his promise..." I sighed again and stayed silent, letting my mind wander until I thought of something or rather, someone else. "I wonder what Seph is up to?" _He's probably moved on...it has been over a year since I was able to send him a letter...I wouldn't blame him if he did...but what if he has? Has he forgotten all about me? _It hurt to think that. I hoped it wasn't true though I wanted him to be happy, even if I wasn't the one by his side..._Not like it matter...I probably won't survive this anyways..._"Gah! Why am I even thinking this kinda stuff anyways?" Growling angerly at myself, I closed my eyes again, trying to relax and ignore the bumpy ride.

00000000000000000000000000000

Four Hours Later...

The truck finally stopped and the back door finally opened to show a metal building nearby. I could see a strange greenish glow around it and guessed that this was one of the Mako Reactors that were scattered throughout the world. _But why are we here?_

One of the assistants grabbed my arms again, pulling me from the truck and forcing me to stand on numb legs. I could feel the ground beneath me, but just barely. I had only regained enough movement to curl my toes, wiggle my fingers, or turn my head a little but that was about it. _I hope they don't expect me to walk in there._

The assistant behind me pushed my back, urging me forwards as several other 'experiments' were lead to the reactor. I couldn't figure out why we were going here. It didn't make sense unless Hojo was trying to give us all Mako poisoning. Speaking of the sadistic bastard, I could see him entering the building ahead of me and wished that I had movement in my limbs so I could beat the shit out of him. Of course, with the sedative, that was impossible, leaving to just growling at Hojo as the assistant pulled me into a room fill with strange large capsules.

Hojo turned towards me after watching a few of the others being locked in the capsules. I couldn't repress a shudder as he ran a hand down the side of my face even though I continued to growl. "My precious specimen, you better survive this stage of the experiment. After all, you're one of the last of a dying species."

_What does he mean? _Before I could even respond, the assistant who led me into the building pulled me towards an empty capsule, turning me around and shoving me into the chamber before the door slammed shut. Fear instantly settled into my mind as a warm, green liquid like energy began to fill my capsule. I tried to take a breath of air before the liquid covered my head but failed. As soon as the liquid began to enter my lungs, the green faded to black...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 Years later...

_Its cold...it hard to breath...where am I? _ I opened my eyes, my vision blurring as I coughed up what ever had been filling my lungs. Slowly pushing myself off the floor, I looked around, my eyes going wide at what I saw. Bodies, mutated and deformed, lay in front of many of the capsules. Some of them appeared to have been lying there for sometime and had started to decompose, filling the air with the horrendous stench of rotting flesh.

Ignoring the cold I felt from my clothing being being soaked from whatever the liquid was, I stood up and ran from the death filled room to find myself in a new chamber where a bridge spanned a large glowing pit. I couldn't even seen the bottom of the pit as I crossed it though I could see more of that green liquid energy that was clinging to my hair and clothes.

"That must be Mako..." I said quietly, casting one last glance at the pit before heading for the exit.

Once I was outside, I could see that the mountains that surrounded the reactor had very spiky looking peaks and could also see several trails leading through them. I knew I needed to find a town to get some help or at least supplies. I also needed to get clothes other then the green scrubs I had been given before leaving the Shinra building.

But for now, my goal is to get out of these mountains and find a way to start a fire. That should not only keep me warm but also keep the monsters from bay.

00000000000000000000000000000

I sighed, leaning back on my hands as I looked at the fire I had spent so much time getting started. I have barely gotten started before nightfall, when most of the monsters become active. My stomach hurts from lack of food but there was nothing I could do about it since I didn't dare wander from the protection of the fire but at least I was warm and I was out of the mountains.

"I wonder where I am?" I mumbled, watching the flames. "I wonder how long I've been in that reactor?"

Sighing again, I laid down and looked up at the mountains, wondering how long it would take to find a town. I hoped I could find someplace within a week. I knew I could survive that long but any longer then that and it'd being cutting it close, especially since I would have to search for food and freshwater and I didn't have a weapon to defend myself from any possible monster attacks.

At least I didn't have to deal with Hojo anymore...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been several days since I escaped the Mako reactor and I finally can see a town nearby. A giant rocket stands at the northern end of town. I wonder what its for. More importantly, I wonder if I can get help there. I hope so. I'm exhausted from running from some of the monsters and lack of food. I could barely find anything in the plains that was even remotely edible.

What a sight I must be, walking into the town in my condition. I'm probably more likely to be kicked out of town then receive help. I truly hope someone will help me...I don't know how much longer I can last if I go back out to the plains.

A woman walked nearby and I tried to grab her attention. "Excuse me, can you help me?" I asked but the woman just took one look at me and walked away. "...bitch..." She apparently didn't hear me and kept walking.

Sighing, I turned back towards the middle of town. _I really need to find someone to help me..._ I looked back at the stores near me but almost nobody was outside. Walking towards the center of the town, I stumbled slightly as my legs gave out from under me and fell to the ground, completely worn out from my escape as I lost consciousness...

**Odd I know but there will be more later. Well...maybe later...Gah! I really need to work on my other story! Anyways, read and review please!**


	15. Reunion

"Damn it Shera! Why'd you drag her here?" A man yelled nearby. I could clearly smell cigarette smoke as I came to.

"She was passed out in the middle of town. I had to do something!" A woman, Shera, I'm guessing, shouted in defense.

Opening my eyes and sitting up, I could see a woman with brown hair tied back in a pony tail arguing with a blond haired man with a cigarette sticking from one side of his mouth. Nether seemed to notice I was awake as they continued to argue till the man finally sighed in defeat and glanced at me.

"So you're awake. You feeling ok?" the man asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." I answered as Shera disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with a sandwich and a cup of tea. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Shera sighed and continued to hold the food out to me. "I find that hard to believe. You look like you haven't eaten anything for a while."

_She right..._I admitted, taking the sandwich and tea from her. "Thank you..."

"Its no problem." Shera smiled before looking at the man. "Right, Cid?"

"I guess." Cid sighed, turning towards the door. "I'm going to check on the progress of the rocket. Hopefully those numbskulls haven't damaged anything."

I stopped from eating my sandwich to look at Cid. "Rocket?"

"Yeah, we're aiming for the stars." Cid pointed out the window to a mostly completed structure that was already towering over the town. "When that rocket is completed, I'll become the first man in space!"

"Wow...I'd love to check it out someday..." I muttered, looking out the window at the craft.

Cid gave me a surprised look. "You like stuff like that?"

I nodded, looking back at the mechanic. "Yeah, I've always thought technology was interesting but I just never got to mess with it much besides the normal stuff."

"Tell you what, when you feel up to it, I'll let you take a look at the rocket. How's that sound?" Cid offered.

_He'll really let me see it! But Shinra..._"I'd love to but...I can't...Shinra is probably looking for me now and I can't risk being caught..."

"I see, so you're the one that Shinra is looking for." Cid sighed, walking back towards me and glaring at me. "You're not a criminal, are you?"

"N-no sir!" I stuttered in shock. "You see, I escaped from Shinra and...I just don't want to go back...I'm scared of what will happen to me if I go back..." _Probably more experiments..._

"Shera, get her a pack with supplies ready." Cid told the woman who nodded and left the room again. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Tiamatt."

Cid smirked slightly as Shera came back in with a small bag. "Well Tiamatt, you might want to head out soon. President Shinra and Palmer should be here soon to inspect the rocket."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. We won't tell them we saw you." Shera said, handing me the bag. "These should help you. There's a pocket knife in there as well as a fire materia. I also gave you a canteen and a couple food packs. It should be enough to start you off."

I looked through the pack, finding exactly what she had told me was in it. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. If you ever need help, just come back here and ask for us." Shera smiled as I stood up.

"Oh, Tiamatt." I looked at Cid. "Next time I see you, remind me to show you the rocket."

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright. Thank you, Cid, Shera."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been three months since Cid and Shera helped me in Rocket Town and I have yet to return there. Its been to dangerous lately since I know Shinra probably has search parties searching the area near the reactor that I escaped from. At least I was able to survive out in the forest though I was just scrapping by.

I sighed as I untied the knife from a long stick I had used to create a crude spear as the fire cooked the fish I had caught. A few berries lay nearby but there was only a handful of them. I had long learned which berries were safe to eat after several rather unpleasant tests but at least I knew what was edible now. I had food, thats what really mattered.

I heard a loud snapping noise behind me, making me freeze as I glanced over my shoulder. _It's probably just an animal..._ Sighing, I turned back towards the fire, watching my small meal carefully. More noise from behind me drew my attention back away from the fire. _Somethings wrong...its sounds closer then before..._

I gasped as it hit me and I leapt to my feet and took off. I know I was leaving a majority of my supplies but someone was following me. I couldn't afford to get caught, not since being caught meant returning to being an experiment.

As I ran, I could now clearly hear my pursuer chasing after me through the brush but I didn't look back. I couldn't afford to if I wanted to stay free.

"Damn it!" I slid slightly as I stopped to avoid running head first into a rocky face of a cliff that blocked my path. I could hear my follower behind me and spun around, instinctively flinging out my arms for protection and closing my eyes.

My attacker let out a startled cried and a thump was heard but the attack I was expecting never came. Peering over my arms, I saw a sight I never thought I'd see again. The man stood back up, growling as he picked up his abnormally long sword and picking a couple leaves from his long silver hair before turning his gaze towards me, his green eyes narrowed in a cold glare that sent shivers down my spine till they suddenly softened.

"Tia?" Sephiroth asked, confused and in disbelief. "Tiamatt, is that really you?"

"Stay way from me!" I shouted, backing away till my back was directly to the rock.

Sephiroth's eyes filled with hurt as he took a step towards me. 'Tiamatt, its me, Sephiroth?"

"I know damn well who you are! I also know you work for Shinra!" I snapped, ignoring the pain in my own heart at doing so.

"Tia, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Sephiroth asked but I just growled and glanced at the Masamune, unsure if I could trust that he wouldn't hurt me. Sephiroth evidently got what I was thinking cause he returned the sword to his belt before taking another step towards me and holding a hand out to me. "I won't hurt you Tia. I promise. I could never hurt you."

"How can I trust someone from Shinra after you've chased me all the way here and already tried to attack me?!" I snapped.

Sephiroth sighed and took yet another step towards me as I raised the knife that I had managed to keep through the chase. "I didn't realize it was you Tia. I thought you were dead for the last three years."

"Three years?" I asked, not lowering the knife.

"Tia, it's been seven years since I last saw you." Sephiroth explained. "What happened to you?"

_Seven years...I was in that mako reactor for two year then..._ "Why don't you ask your boss? After all, he's the one that allowed Hojo to work at Shinra!"

Sephiroth's eyes went wide in shock. "Hojo? That demented scientist? Tiamatt, what did he do to you?"

"Why should I tell you?! You'll probably just turn me back in to him!" I shouted, now glancing around as Sephiroth continued to get closer till he was only a few feet from me. "I told you to stay away from me!" I swung the knife at him but he easily caught my wrist and pulled my towards him in a tight, protective hug.

"I could never do that Tiamatt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Sephiroth mumbled into my shoulder before he lifted his head and looked at me with teary eyes. "Please forgive me for leaving, Tia! Please forgive me for not being able to protect you!"

"Sephiroth..." I said slowly, shocked that Shinra's top SOLDIER was now crying into my shoulder. "How do I know I can trust you?"

His answer was quick, his lips connecting with mine in a simple yet passion filled kiss before breaking it off and leaving me staring directly into his emerald colored eyes. "I love you so much Tia. I can't stand to lose you again. I promise, Shinra will never get their hands on you again."

"Seph..." _I can't believe he's crying...I've never seen him cry before... _"I love you too, Seph."

Sephiroth's eyes immediately lit up as he tightened his grip. "Thank you Tia! Your forgiveness means more then you could ever imagine!"

"Thanks...but Seph?" I gasped, the air forced from my lungs cause of the grip he had on me.

"Yes, Tia?"

"Can't...breath..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Its been a couple hours since we ran into each other and Seph had started a new fire and gave me one of his food packs. After we ate, he seemed insistant about staying at my side which I honestly didn't mind but the way he was treating me was different from normal.

"Seph, is something wrong?" I asked, looking up at him as I leaned against his shoulder. "You're not acting like yourself."

Sephiroth stopped stroking my hair, something he had done occasionally when we were younger but had been doing constantly since we sat down. "This feels like a dream, like you're not really here. I don't want to lose you again."

"I understand Seph but I'm really here and I have no intent on leaving anytime soon." I reassured him but he just looked at me, eyes scanning my face as if trying to memorize it perfectly. "...Shinra really told you I was dead, didn't they?"

"Yes...they said you died in your sleep when the house caught fire..."

I growled slightly at the lie. _How could they say that? _"Its a lie Seph, Zin and the Turks came and took me from home and brought me to Shinra. They might have burned the house down afterwards though to make it really seem like a fire killed me." Sephiroth didn't seem to take this any better. "It's not your fault, Seph."

"Yes it is. If I had stayed like you asked me too then I could have protected you." the silver haired man mumbled, tears starting to well up in his eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Tia."

I sighed and kissed him before hugging him. "Please don't cry Seph. I don't like seeing you like this. Besides, its not your fault. Its Shinra's. And I can't say that my time there was entirely bad. At least I had Hiro and Dr.Dexel."

"Hiro?" Sephiroth asked, confused on who I was talking about though I could see a small flash of jealousy in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Seph. You don't have any competition." I laughed. "Hiro is a little boy that was also there at Shinra. Its kinda funny but, we started calling each other brother and sister while I was there. I think he'd be about 9 now, though. I wonder if he's still there..."

"I'm sure he's escaped by now." Sephiroth reassured me, finally smiling. "It's getting late Tia, and you have to be exhausted. You should rest."

I nodded and leaned more against his shoulder again, closing my eyes. "Alright. Thank you Sephiroth."

**Ok, another chapter done! Read and Review please!**


	16. Hopes for the future Denied

Its been about a month since Seph found me and we've moved around quite a bit to keep Shinra from suspecting anything. I can't help but feel a little uneasy, though, like something could happen. Its not that I don't trust Seph to protect me if we did happen to be discovered either. I trust him with my life and only hope that maybe, Shinra will give up the hunt and I can come out of hiding so I can live with Seph freely.

Then there's the question of what exactly we would do once Shinra had given up. I know it won't be completely safe but I won't have to hide out in the woods and caves anymore. I'd be able to stay in a town or small city as long as it wasn't Midgar.

"Hey Tia, what are you thinking about?"

I looked up at Sephiroth before looking at the fire he had made earlier. "I don't know. I guess I'm just curious what we'll do once Shinra gives up."

"Well..." Seph paused and I noticed he was blushing slightly though he also had a big grin on his face.

"Well, what?"

"I was hoping...that maybe...we could get married." I looked up at him in shock as he looked at me with eyes full of complete love and the flicker of hope that I would say yes. "I love you so much Tia. I want to be there for you forever."

"Seph...I love you too but..." I looked away, silently cursing Shinra. "We can't. Even if Shinra gives up, that doesn't mean that Hojo will. And even if we tried to keep our marriage quiet, it would eventually be found out. You are Shinra's top SOLDIER after all."

Sephiroth frowned and looked down, a look of hurt and rejection now in his eyes. "...You're right, Tia. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up..."

"Seph...I'm sorry. If we didn't have Hojo to worry about then of course I'd marry you but its too dangerous." I sighed and looked at him. "And besides, if we get married, I think I'd like to have a family and it wouldn't be fair to drag innocent lives with us if Hojo started looking for me again."

The look on Sephiroth's face at the mention of having a family was absolutely priceless. He seemed shocked by such a simple statement but it was true. "You...want a family?"

"Well...someday, yes. But not while Shinra and Hojo is still chasing after me." I admitted, still looking at Seph. _I would love to have a family as long as you were with me, Seph... _"Why did you seem so surprised though?"

"Huh? Well, I never realized you wanted a family. I always thought you were too much of a fighter and, while I know you love me, I never thought we'd get further then marriage. It never occurred to me that you would want children."

"Is it wrong for me to want the one thing every normal person wants?" I asked, glaring slightly for thinking that I was so different from any other person when it came to family.

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. "No, not at all. It just caught me a little off guard."

"I thought Shinra's top SOLDIER was supposed to be prepared for everything, Seph?" I teased. Sephiroth chuckled before pulling out his cell phone, which was beeping. "Shinra?"

Seph nodded as he read the message on his phone. "Damn it, Genesis..." I gave him a curious look as he reread the message. "Tia, I may have leave soon..."

"What?! No, please don't leave me again, Seph!" I cried as he stood up and walked to where the Masamune was leaning against the cave wall. "Please!"

"Tiamatt, I'm sorry but...Genesis has gone missing. I've received orders from both SOLDIER Director Lazard and President Shinra to suspend the search for you and pursue Genesis."

I stood up too and walked towards the cave entrance, blocking his path. "Who the hell is Genesis?"

Sephiroth sighed and looked at me. "Genesis is a friend of mine from SOLDIER. He's currently gone missing and has taken many 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs with him. I'm not the only 1st Class being assigned to this mission either. Angeal and his partner have also received a similar assignment."

"Sounds like Genesis did the right thing, abandoning Shinra. Maybe you should do that Seph?"

"I can't Tia. If I did then we would both be hunted down." He sighed again and put his hands on my shoulders. "Just stay here, Tia. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Seph, please, don't go." I asked again, hugging him. "Ple-" I fell silent as we both clearly heard a helicopter nearby. The next thing I knew, Sephiroth had pushed me behind him as he glared at the cave entrance. "Seph, what are you-"

"Shh."

"General Sephiroth, are you there?" The voice was close, just outside the cave and I saw Sephiroth's eyes widen before he glanced at me.

"I won't let them take you, Tia." Sephiroth whispered back to me before looking to the front of the cave. "Stay here."

I could only nod as Sephiroth took a step away before Zin walked into the cave, Sara and a red haired woman behind him. "Sephiroth, there you ar- Tiamatt!"

Sephiroth drew the Masamune as he stepped in front of me and blocked the Turks. "Leave her alone, Zin."

"So you are willing to betray Shinra just to protect her?" Zin asked, watching the silver haired SOLDIER carefully. Sephiroth didn't reply and simply continued to glare at the our former guardian. "I see. Then I'm sad to say that I must arrest you. Cissnei," The red haired woman nodded and stepped forward.

_What? Arrest him just cause he's trying to protect me? _"Wait," I stepped out from behind Sephiroth, who looked at me in confusion. "I'll go. Just don't hurt Seph."

I took a step closer to the Turks as Cissnei walked towards me but Sephiroth grabbed my arm. "Don't do it Tia."

"I'm sorry, Seph, but you shouldn't be punished just for trying to protect me." I didn't look at him as I pulled my arm from his grasp and Cissnei restrained my arms behind my back. "I'm prepared for whatever happens next. Please don't worry about my safety, Sephiroth."

"Tiamatt..." I could hear the sound of guilt in his voice and I continued to avoid his gaze as Cissnei lead me to the helicopter in a clearing near the cave we had been hiding in.

"Sephiroth, come on." Zin called back to the SOLDIER. I could still feel his gaze lingering on me. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he followed the Turks and sat down across from me in the helicopter. Cissnei sat up front in the co pilot seat while Sara now sat beside me. I simply looked out the window as we flew back to Midgar, ignoring Sephiroth whenever he tried to talk to me till he eventually gave up.

As Midgar came into view, I began to wonder why I hadn't just let Sephiroth protected me like he wanted to. Why did I have to be so stubborn about protecting his position in Shinra? But the main question I thought about was, what would Hojo do to me now that I was back in the lab, once more an experiment?

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hm...interesting." Hojo looked over the results of a test that had just been run. I could, once again, only glare at him from the examination table. "It seems you are indeed a very special specimen. You were the only one out of your experiment to survive while still maintaining their original form. Materia have also seem to have formed in your body from the mako exposure. To top it all off, you're Jenova cells are in an extremely unstable and highly reactive state. Its amazing that you still look like yourself at all."

_What the hell does he mean? What the hell are Jenova cells? _

"Hm...i'm curious why you did not become a makonoid like the other specimens. Could it be because you are Cetra? No, that can't surely be it. Cetra DNA is too close to Human DNA, you should have had similar mutation to that of the others..."

_Cetra? Why does he keep calling me that? And where the hell is Dr. Dexel and Hiro?_

Hojo looked up from his clipboard at me, a small, twisted smirk on his face. "Well, at the very least, you are the sole survivor and an abnormality at that but you will do for the next stage." He sighed as he turned towards one of his assistants. "Tag the specimen then take her back to her cell."

The assistant nodded as Hojo left the lab and I was left to be 'tagged'. I knew what Hojo really meant. I was now a little more then a basic specimen. I was now '**I**', the sole survivor of the experiment and Hojo had to have that fact tattooed forever on the back of my neck...

**Chapter 16 done! Read and review please!**


	17. Tiamat

_I wonder what happened to Hiro and Dr. Dexel...I haven't seen them since I came back to Shinra..._ I sighed and pulled the thin blanket I had been given tighter around me. This was one of the few times where I was left in my cell for several hours and while I knew I should use the opportunity to sleep, I didn't, out of fear that Hojo would call for more tests and experiments to be run. But surprisingly, today seemed a little different.

"Cold, Cetra?" I looked up to see Hojo standing just outside my cell, an assistant standing nearby like always.

I glared at him and hoped that he would leave but there was one thing that always bothered me. "Why do you keep calling me a 'Cetra'?"

"Hm...because that is what you are, a Cetra, an Ancient. One of the last of your species too. Only one other exist but she isn't a full blood like you." Hojo chuckled. "You truly are a rare find but the data I've collected from you is incomplete but that is my own fault for selecting you for the Jenova Project though its had many positive effects. For example, I discovered the being Jenova is not an Ancient as previous believed, but seems to be the Calamity mentioned in Cetran stories. She is the reason why you Cetra are a dying breed but when the half Cetra is collected, that problem will be solved."

_What?! _"Monster!" I growled, not moving from my spot against the wall.

Hojo laughed and pushed his glasses up. "Monster? I am merely a scientist attempting to save an endangered species. Now, as for you, I've selected a very special experiment for you, Tiamatt."

I growled again when he used my name and watched as the assistant entered the cell, a syringe full of sedative ready like always. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you know what you are named after, even though your name is slightly altered from the original?" Hojo asked. I didn't answer, not quite sure what he was getting at. "Tiamat is the name of a dragon from myth who was said to have created the world. Tiamat is also the name of a dragon often associated with Bahamut, the king of dragons."

_I know this already. Why is he telling me this? _"So my mother named me after a dragon. What does that have to do with me right now?" I snapped.

Hojo just laughed and turned away. "Bring her to the lab immediately."

The assistant nodded and moved quickly, injecting the sedative before I could move away. With in minutes, my body was numb though I stayed conscious and alert. I could only guess what Hojo was planning as I was secured to an examination table. I could see the needle in his hands and once the assistant stepped away, Hojo put the needle to my arm and injected whatever it was into me. Nothing seemed to happen other then the fact I could repress a shudder after the injection and Hojo looked disappointed.

"It appears my calculations were wrong. The experiment was a failure." Hojo sighed, turning away from me.

_Failure? What happens to me n- _"AHHHH!"

0000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the sound of the scream as he paused on his way back to Director Lazard's office to give a report on his latest mission. Others in the hallway also paused and looked at each other in confusion at the sound of the scream.

"...Sounds like its from a couple floors below here..." Sephiroth muttered, eyes filled with worry, knowing that Shinra's Science Department was located several floors below the SOLDIERs floor. "Please be alright, Tiamatt..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Terran looked at the form of his daughter lying unconscious in the Lifestream and knelled beside her, fighting with his instincts to protect his child and his will to obey Gaia's orders. He knew he'd get chewed out later by Gaia but when it came to doing his duties as a guide and his duty as a parent, his daughter would always come first.

"Tiamatt..." Terran whispered, still watching his daughter carefully, fully aware of the fact that she couldn't hear him. "I know you hate me but I can't allow you to die like this. For now, you are not welcome in the Lifestream. I'm sorry..." Standing back up, the Guide took one last look at Tiamatt before snapping his fingers, the young woman suddenly disappearing from the Lifestream. "I wish I could do more..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ugh...where am I? _

"Professor Hojo, she's regaining consciousness!"

"Good, I was beginning to wonder if the experiment would end up being a complete failure."

_Hojo? so...i'm still alive..damn it, why are they talking so loudly? And what the hell is that smell? _I moaned and pushed myself off the ground, slowly opening my eyes only to scream at the sight in front of me. My hands...they had become red scaled claws! "What the hell?! What happened to me?"

I heard someone chuckle and turned to see Hojo. "Interesting, so even in the form of a dragon, you can still speak."

"Why the hell are you shouting? I can hear you just fine!" I shouted at Hojo, before beginning to examine my new form. _Wings...talons...tail...I guess I really did turn into a dragon..._ "Why did you do this to me, Hojo?"

"Hm, do you not like your new form? It is fits you well." Hojo chuckled. "Course, it will probably take a while for you to adjust to it. Dragon senses are much better then Human and Cetra senses after all. But I wonder, you retained the ability to speak, perhaps you could return to your normal form."

_Return to normal? It would be better then being stuck as a dragon. For once, I hope Hojo is right. _I closed my eyes, concentrating on returning to my original human form. It was strange to feel the scales and new appendages disappear but it didn't hurt, not like it did when I first transformed, but it was a relief to not be stuck in the form of a huge winged lizard.

"So you can freely transform. This is most interesting, indeed. I must conduct further research!" Hojo grinned as he turned to his assistants. "Retrieve the specimen."

_Damn it...this place is going to be my death bed..._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I've lost count of the number of transformations I've been forced through. All I know is, at first, they all hurt. No words can truly explain the pain I feel from each transformation but the closest would probably be: my body being burn, healed, and reburnt in a constant cycle while my bones are crushed, and every pain receptor in my body feels like their on fire. Even that doesn't completely describe it.

At least all the transformations after the initial one are painless. I've also found out that the dragon transformation will try to start whenever I get angry, allowing me to inflict as much damage on Hojo's lab as possible before I was subdued.

All I know, is by all rights, I shouldn't be alive. But I am so I must endure this pain and torment to the best of my ability and hope that I will eventually find freedom from this hell.

After Hojo was satisfied with the transformations, he started a new experiment. He said it was supposed to increase the longevity of his 'specimens' and that so far, none had succeed. To say the least, I was once again the only survivor.

I wonder how much more of this shit I must deal with. I'm tired of it and with out Hiro or Dr. Dexel to help me, it looks like death will be my only way to freedom.

_Please...I just want to be free of this. Free of Hojo, free from being an experiment, I'm tired of pain and of these endless test. Please let me be free of all this..._

**Finished this chapter! Sorry its a little short. By the way, Tiamat is pronouced "Te-a-mat" while the Tiamatt I use is just "Ti-mat". Read and Review please!**


	18. Offer

_How much longer must I deal with this hell? _I could see Hojo looking over me but couldn't do anything except growl slightly because of the sedative.

I knew the test would never end. Hojo would always find something new to do to me. Despite the fact that I knew I shouldn't give on on living, it was beginning to seem like death would be my only escape, though every time I was put into a situation where I thought I wouldn't survive, I did, much to Hojo's relief.

Course, I couldn't just blame Hojo and Shinra. I was my own damn fault for coming back even though Sephiroth was more then ready to protect me at the cost of his current life and position in Shinra. Maybe I should've let him protect me. At least we could have been together then but what would we have done then? Oh well, it too late now. I probably won't see Seph again anyways...

"Professor Hojo, we have an order from President Shinra to retrieve the woman." _That voice...Zin? _

I saw Hojo turn away before he disappeared from my currently limited vision. "What?! First I lose Project H and now I lose my Cetran specimen!"

"It can't be helped." another man answered from nearby.

I heard Hojo growl before walking away. "Fine! Take her away!"

Next thing I knew, Tseng and Zin were leaning over me and releasing the restraints. "Come on, miss."

Tseng encouraged, helping me sit up but with the sedative not yet worn off, my arms and legs might as be well be jell-o.

"Tiamatt..." W_hy the hell does Zin now sound concerned? It's because of him I was put in this situation._ "Hojo, what did you do to her? She's not responding."

"It is simply the sedative. It should wear off soon." Hojo answered back before a door was heard.

Zin sighed and looked down at me for a moment. "Don't worry Tiamatt. We're getting you out of here."

_What? Now you decide to help me?!_

"Zin, support her left side. It'll be easier to bring her to President Shinra till she can walk on her own." Tseng suggested. Zin nodded and slung one of my arms across his shoulders while he pulled me to my feet while Tseng was on my other side. _Shinra? Why was I being brought to see him? _"Are you alright, Zin?"

"I can't help but wonder what Hojo put her through. I'm amazed she's still alive."

_Why are you amazed, Zin? You're the one who captured me and brought me to this hell hole!_

"Maybe we should avoid the SOLDIER floor. I don't think it would be wise to let Sephiroth see her in this condition." Tseng suggested as we reached one of the elevators.

Zin sighed as he pressed the button to go up and the elevator door opened. "You're probably right. He'd probably kill us if he saw her with us like this. I'm surprised he didn't kill me a year ago."

_I should've let him. At least then I wouldn't be a freak like I am now...At least I'm out of the lab now. _I could feel the sedative start to wear off as we got on the elevator, and tried to move my hand.

Tseng seemed to notice this. "Are you alright, miss?"

Zin helped me lean against the wall when I tried to move my legs. "I-I think so. Still a little numb though..." I tried to step forward but stumbled slightly, Zin catching my arm to keep me balanced.

"Tiamatt, take it easy. We'll help you till the sedative wears off completely." Zin warned but I just shrugged him away and walked out of the elevator as soon as the door opened. "Tiamatt, wait."

I stopped and waited for the Turks to catch up till we started walking up the stairs I assumed took us to President Shinra's office. "So why does he want to see me?"

"The President did not say. He only requested that we bring you to him." Tseng explained as we reached the office. "Go on."

I glanced at Zin who nodded before I entered the room and saw a middle aged blond man sitting at a desk, going over a large stack of papers while a dark haired man in a blue suit stood in front of him.

"Thank you Reeve. I'll look over these as soon as possible." President Shinra said, straightening the stack and setting them on the corner of his desk. "You may go now." 

Reeve nodded and turned around, looking surprised to see me but smiled as he passed me. "Excuse me, ma'am."

I blinked in surprise as he left before redirecting my attention to President Shinra. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I do. You must be Tiamatt, correct?" He asked, motioning for me to sit down in the chair in front of his deck. "Good. I've heard of some of your abilities from Professor Hojo's reports and have an offer for you."

_Heard of my abilities? Does he mean the transformations? And what does he mean by offer? _"What do you mean?" I asked, eying him carefully.

Shinra grinned and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his desk. "Work for me and I can promise Hojo will never be allowed near you. A simple choice really. What I offer gives you freedom, while if you decline, you return to being an experiment. Do you accept?"

_Free from Hojo? This has to be a dream..._ "Can I ask exactly I will be doing if I accept you deal?"

"I want you to join SOLDIER." _SOLDIER? Like what Seph is in? _"I'm sure you're familiar with it?" I nodded, causing another grin to form across his face. "Good. Now what is your answer?"

"..." _If I accept, not only will I be free of Hojo, but theres a chance I'll see Seph again! I might have to work for Shinra but at least its better then being an experiment. _"I accept."

"Excellent! I will also assign you the rank of SOLDIER 3rd class in Director Lazard's absence." Shinra announced before turning towards his office door. "Zin! Tseng!" The two Turks entered the room and waited patiently. "Please escort Tiamatt to the SOLDIER floor and set her up with her supplies."

"Yes sir." Both Turks answered before Zin signaled for me to follow.

"Oh and Tiamatt," I glanced back at President Shinra. "I suggest you keep your abilities to yourself. I also recommend using the training room. It should prove useful especially after your time in the lab."

I nodded. "Thank you sir." Shinra smiled again as I left the room and followed the Turks back to the elevator.

The SOLDIER floor was mostly empty. A few 3rd's and 2nd's but not many. After a quick tour of the training room, briefing room, and materia room, Zin and Tseng lead me to a new floor that held the Turks office as well as a confiscation room.

"Tiamatt, I believe you may need these." I looked up at Zin who had my dragon hilted sword in his hands as well as a pack with real clothes in it.

"My sword...I thought it..." I gasped, not able to finish as I took the blade from him.

Zin chuckled as he handed me the pack of clothes too. "After your initial capture, I brought your sword here. I'm glad I was finally able to return it to you."

_What the hell is up with you, Zin? Why are you acting so nice all of the sudden? _"..Thank you."

"Oh and you as a lower ranked SOLDIER, you have been assigned a mentor to help you learn more about your duty as a SOLDIER." Tseng added, turning back toward the Turk office. "He should be waiting in the briefing room. You can find your own way there, correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded, turning back towards an elevator once more. "Thank you, Zin, Tseng." Tseng just nodded but Zin smiled a little as I headed back to the SOLDIER floor.

I knew I had just been assigned to SOLDIER but I wondered just who I was supposed to meet. _Slim chance its Seph. _I sighed as the elevator door opened and I walked onto the floor only to almost walk into someone. The black haired young man looked at me in surprise before spotting the SOLDIER's uniform I had been handed along with my normal clothes.

"Let me guess, a newbie?" the man asked. I blinked in surprise but nodded. "I see. Nice to meet you. I'm Zack, SOLDIER 1st Class."

"Tiamatt, 3rd class." I introduced myself. "I'm sorry but I'm supposed to met up with someone. It was nice to meet you though."

"Oh, so you're the one Sephiroth was complaining about!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted, startling Zack. _What the hell did I do to him to make him complain!? _

"Yeah, he said Shinra forced him to take a lower rank under his wing. You see, Seph's never been a mentor before. He flat out refuses it for some reason."

"...oh..." _I feel stupid now..._

Zack laughed and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry though! You'll be fine! Trust me! Anyways, gotta go. Nice meeting you, Tiamatt!"

"Same here, Zack." I smiled. Zack grinned before waving and taking the elevator down to a lower level. Sighing, I started walking towards the briefing room. "I wonder how Seph will react?"

I glanced through the window to see that the silver haired man was leaning against the table, Masamune at his side and arms crossed over his chest, looking anything but pleased to have to be waiting for a lower rank SOLDIER.

I couldn't repress a smirk as I walked into the briefing room, catching his attention. His glare only lasted for a second before it disappeared and his jaw dropped. "T-Tia?"

"Hey Seph." I smiled at him, trying not to laugh at his shocked expression. "Guess we're in SOLDIER together now, aren't we?"

**Sorry its not very long. I've been tired late but at least I updated. FINALLY! Lol. Read and review please!**


	19. SOLDIER and Secrets

"Tia, how did you get of the lab? How are you even alive?" Sephiroth asked as we sat on the couch in his apartment. His shock had yet to fade, even though it had been over an hour since we left the briefing room.

"Well, how I'm still alive, I'm not quite sure. I honestly thought that place would be my deathbed and I'm assuming you thought so too."

Sephiroth nodded and looked down. "Several months ago, a scream echoed through the entire building. I knew it was you. I heard your screams a couple other times before they finally stopped."

I shook my head when I realized what he was getting at. "I wasn't dead. Hojo just started casting Silence on me to keep me quiet."

Sephiroth nodded slightly but didn't say anything for a moment before looking at me. "I'm guessing President Shinra had something with you being in SOLDIER. I know Hojo wouldn't give up an experiment otherwise. He'll probably be ranting for a while though. I know he was pissed a few years ago when one of the experiments escaped. I guess it would've been not long after you were sent to Nibelheim's reactor."

"Hiro?" I asked but Seph shook his head.

"I'm not sure. The search was called off a long time ago and nothing was ever found." Seph answered, smiling slightly. "If he's anything like you told me, I'm sure Hiro is fine."

_I sure hope so..._ " Yeah, you're right."

Sephiroth chuckled, leaning back against the couch and tried to put an arm around my shoulders, causing me to jump up and knock his arm away. The silver haired man looked shocked by my reaction, but I hadn't meant to do that. It had only become habit to keep others from trapping me after being in the lab for so long.

"Tia, whats wrong?" Sephiroth looked concerned by my actions and stood up, trying to put his hand on my shoulders, but I flinched at the contact. "Tiamatt, what happened to you to make you react like this?"

_I can't tell him what was done to me. If he knew I was a monster, he might not love me anymore...I can't let him know..._"I'm sorry, Seph. I just had a rough time when I was in the labs. I'll get over it."

"I know you had a rough time in the labs, Tia. Everyone does, but what exactly happened to make you so jumpy?" Seph asked, still holding onto my shoulders as I looked away. "Why are you so afraid to tell me? Do you think I won't love you anymore?" I nodded, still not looking at him. "Tia, I'll love you no matter what. You should know that."

"But Seph..." I started before stopping. Sephiroth just waited patiently for me to continue, still looking concerned. Sighing, I stepped away from him and spread my wings. Seph's eyes widened in shock as I folded my wings along my back and turned away from him. "I'm a freak, Sephiroth. A monster. Who could ever love a monster?"

I fully expected Sephiroth to tell me to leave, to call me a monster or a freak, but instead, I felt him lightly touch my wings. "Tia, these are dragon wings aren't they?"

_what? Why hasn't he chased me out already? _"Sephiroth..."

The Silver haired man looked at me with a smile, not the angry glare I was expecting. "This is amazing Tia! A bit cruel, but still amazing. Can I?" He still had one hand on my right wing, indicating what he wanted.

Confused, I spread my right wing and watched in shock as Seph carefully traced the bony scaled ribbings and lightly touched the thin, semi transparent membrane of my wing. He was so gentle while touch my wing, it confused me even more.

"Tia, I can't believe you have wings. Its truly amazing!" Seph smiled, as I folded the wing back.

"How can you be so comfortable with me having wings, Seph? I'm a freak cause of them and thats not even all that was done to me!" I cried, retracting my wings and turning back to face him.

Sephiroth looked more shocked by my outburst then he did by the fact that I had wings. "Why are you asking me to hate you, Tia? Why are you asking me to see something I don't see?" _What?! _Sephiroth stepped back towards me and kissed me lightly. "I don't see a monster or a freak, only the woman I love."

I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes but I fought them back. "But Seph..."

"Tiamatt, I don't know why you're asking me to hate you but I can't do that. I love you too much to ever hate you."

"But Seph...I can turn into a dragon..."

Sephiroth only smirked and kissed me again. "So I'm in love with a dragon. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I didn't answer, still fighting back my tears. Seph noticed this and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Besides Tia, you're not the only one with a secret."

"What do you-" I was cut off when a single black feathered wing sprouted from Sephiroth's left shoulder. "How the hell did I miss that?"

Sephiroth chuckled again and pulled me close. "Now that I've revealed my own secret to you, Tia, do you hate me?"

I looked at him in shock and hugged him. "What are you saying Seph? Of course I don't hate you!"

The silver haired man laughed, retracting his wing and sending a few ebony feathers to the floor around us. "I thought so. Now do you understand?"

_Sephiroth really does love me, despite the fact I can transform. Just like I love him even though he has a wing. He's still Sephiroth and I'm still Tiamatt. Nothing will change that. _"I'm sorry, Seph. I was stupid to thing I was anything less then what and who I really am." _Still, I'm different from other people. What if they don't accept me? _"I think we should keep this from others though."

"I agree. Not everyone can get past the differences of others." Seph agreed before smiling at me again. "Besides, you've accepted me. Thats all that really matters."

"Yeah. Thank you, Sephiroth."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Life in SOLDIER isn't easy but its better then being an experiment. At least I have freedom and I'm with Sephiroth again. The hardest part about my new found freedom is keeping my anger under control and learning to trust people other then just Sephiroth. Seph noticed that when ever I get angry, my eyes dilate to slits and I can feel the dragon transformation try to start. I can control most of it, but its difficult. Luckily, no one other then Seph has seen my transformation yet.

I guess my only other friend in SOLDIER would be Zack Fair. He's bit restless at times but he has a good heart. Seph's worked with him a couple times in the past and told me he used to be a lot worse, always acting before thinking. Seph also said that the death of Angeal, Zack's mentor and a close friend of Seph's, affected his attitude.

Another good thing about SOLDIER is access to the Shinra Library and records system. Some stuff is off limits, like the experiments but I didn't really need to look through those files to find what I wanted. I needed to find more information on Void, for Hiro's sake. I knew Hiro was alive, even if I didn't know where he is, but I needed to find out more about the demon sealed within him. Luckily, Seph would help me look through the files and books for information on Void when he could. He was actually the one to find an old file on Void from the Lab records, something I couldn't access even when I was promoted to Second Class.

Apparently, the body of a demon was found and later identified as Void, the supposed God of Demons. When Hojo learned of the discovery, he bought the body from the archaeologist and began to study Void. He learned that Void was still alive though in a comatose like state. Hojo speculated that Void was defeated long ago but instead of dying, when into his current state. The report never said who or what defeated Void but only that he was most likely involved in a battle. The file ended by saying that Hojo planned to experiment with the Demon God but did not specify in the details but I already knew what had happened.

Hojo had fused part of Void into Hiro, most likely when he was a baby since Hiro had no memory or knowledge of what exactly was done to him or inside him. I hope Hiro is alright and that Void does not awaken. Even if he is in a child's body, the damage he could do would be enormous and I fear for my brother's safety. Even Sephiroth seemed slightly unnerved by the news of Void. I just hope we never have to deal with him.

On lighter news, Shinra's finally given Seph some leave and has also agreed to give me the week off as well. I'm not quite sure what to do with my time but I heard that the upper plate is holding a tournament of sorts. Seph said he might join so why not? I've never competed in a tournament before so maybe I'll try it. It could be fun!

**Hehe, wow, I can't believe I got this up so fast! Maybe I'm starting to get my inspiration back or something! Hehe, sorry if this seemed a little rushed with the time gap (approx. 2-3 yrs by the end of the chapter). Anyways, read and review please!**


	20. Midgar Tournament, Round 1

_A tournament, this should be interesting. I wonder where Seph is though. He said he wanted to join it too. _I sighed as I walked trough the crowded streets towards the stadium where the opening fight was suppose to start in just a few hours.

People from all over the region were coming to the competition, either to compete or just to watch Midgar's biggest tournament. It was also the most dangerous, due to the fact that anyone was allowed to enter, even those in SOLDIER, at least as long as they were over 20 years old. There was a serious risk of injury or even death. _ I should be fine though. I've survived a lot worse situations. This should be nothing. Besides, I actually have a chance of winning this thing._

"Maybe I should wait a moment for Seph?" I muttered, pausing and glancing around through the crowds for my boyfriend but not seeing anything that told me he was here. However, someone else caught my eye. A young teenager with long blond hair was slowly making his way towards way towards the stadium, mumbling something to himself. "It can't be...there's no way..."

I started walking towards the kid, trying to get a better look at him _I can't believe it...my brother is here in Midgar._ I smirked to myself as I thought of something and caught up with the teen.

"..Why do I have to be in this-" I couldn't resist, I just had to smack the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Well, well, if it isn't little Hiro." I taunted as he spun around to yell something before his eyes widened.

"Tiamatt! What the hell are you doing here?" Hiro asked, his shock fading as he reached for the wooden sword he carried with him. Even though he was prepared to attack me, I could tell he was happy to see me at the same time.

I smirked and pointed towards the stadium. "I'm going to join the tournament and defeat who ever gets in my way."

Hiro looked at the stadium before smirking back at me, hand on his sword. "Trying to find the hero, Sephiroth? I heard he was going to watch the tournament."

_I already found him, Hiro, but since you don't know that, might as well play along. Especially since you don't know I'm in SOLDIER. _"I guess I'll just fight harder." I glared at my little brother as I suddenly wondered why he was in Midgar. "What are you doing here, Hiro?"

"I'm also in the tournament!"

_What?! _"But the tournament is only for those who are at least twenty or older. Why would they let a mere boy enter?"

Hiro just laughed. "Did you forget? I was almost as good as you with a sword!"

_True, you always have been a natural with a blade...But I don't want to see you get hurt._ I put a hand on the hilt of my sword and drew it. "Hiro, if you participate in this tournament, I...will have to kill you." _Please back down, Hiro..._

Hiro again just smirked, almost like he knew I really wouldn't go through with my threat. "Do what you please. Threaten me, promise me, you have no chance."

_You stubborn fool. Don't you understand that if you get hurt, He may awaken to ensure his own survival._ I shook my head, mostly to clear it of my worry, as I turned around and started to walk away. "Don't awake Void..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Where the hell is he? _I thought, now in the stands, looking for the familiar long silver hair of Sephiroth in the crowd of people. I know its odd to look for someone by their hair color, but Sephiroth usually stuck out in a crowd. _I hope he isn't getting mobbed by more fangirls..._I couldn't repress a shudder at the thought of the squealing teenagers that always seemed to follow Shinra's most accomplished SOLDIER around like a pack of hounds.

Sighing, I made my way into the higher stands, hoping to get a better view from there but once again, Hiro caught my attention. He seemed to be arguing with a brown haired girl who looked a little younger then him, and an older brown haired woman who looked near my age. I smirked as I watched them till something caught my attention as the wind changed direction. Looking up to the top edge of the stadium, at the press box, I saw the one person I hoped never to see again.

_Hojo...what are you doing here?_ Trying to keep the urge to fly up to the press box and tear him to shreds, under control, I walked closer to Hiro. "Hiro,"

My brother stopped his argument with the two girls to look at me. "What is it, Tiamatt?"

"Look." I pointed up the the press box, bringing Hiro's attention to the people inside, but mostly one in particular.

Hiro's eyes narrowed in hate and disgust as he looked at Hojo. "Hojo." Hiro growled the name quietly as his blue eyes flashed red for a second, startling not only me, but the older girl he had been talking to.

"Rachel, What's wrong?" the younger girl asked.

Rachel took several deep breaths before shaking her head and regaining her posture. "Larsina, lets go see Zek and Xen."

_Maybe I can talk to Hiro alone for a moment. _"You want me to watch Hiro?"

Rachel nodded, taking Larsina's hand, the younger girl looking at Hiro in confusion. "Yeah, please do."

Only once they were gone did I hear Hiro mutter something under his breath. "That...bastard..."

I've seen Hiro angry at Hojo before but this seemed to be a new level of anger and hate for the Shinra scientist. "Hiro, what did he do?"

Hiro looked at me in shock before casting his gaze downward, tears welling up in his eyes. "Dr. Dexel..."

_What?! No...it can't be...I know Hojo has a history of killing those who get in his way but...Dr. Dexel...I never thought he would kill him..._I could only look at Hiro in shook, and clenched my fist before shaking my head. "Hiro, we have a tournament to prepare for."

Hiro nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before looking back at me. "Yeah,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My first round in the arena was an easy one. I was able to literally run circles around the guy due to his size and head-on attack style. Hopefully my next opponent will be more of a challenge otherwise this tournament will almost have been a waste.

Wiping the blade of my sword down one final time, I finally stood up and put it away before sighing. "Hiro's fight should be up soon. I should head to the stands."

Everyone was riled up as the current fight ended and the new contestants entered the arena. After I made my way up by Hiro's friends, Rachel, Larsina, and two men that I had learned were Zek and Xen, before looking at the arena.

Hiro stood ready, sword out and his long hair restrained in a ponytail. His opponent, Dir, smirked down at him, two axes in his hands. As soon as the judge gave the command, Dir moved first, swinging an ax at Hiro, who jumped out of the way. Dir didn't seemed fazed though and and turned his ax so that the hilt not covered by his hand made contact with Hiro's side, sending to the ground, groaning.

_Come on Hiro, get up! _

Dir grinned as he kicked Hiro in the side before trying to slash his face with the blade of his ax but Hiro rolled out of the way before returning to his feet. Hiro looked out of breath but charged and managed to slash at Dir's side before turning as he ran past and slashing at Dir's back.

Dir retaliated by spinning around, one of his axes hitting Hiro's arm, causing my brother to yell in pain as he dropped his sword. Dir instantly saw his advantage and knocked Hiro to the ground before aiming a kick at his stomach, sending the young teen to the other side of the arena.

Dir smirked as he raised both axes above his head, but they only hit the dirt as Hiro dived under Dir's legs and reached for his sword before stabbing the blade into his foot. Dir screamed and tried to remove the blade but it seemed to only cause him more pain.

"TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" Dir screamed, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

Hiro smirked but kept his distance. "Only if you forfeit the match."

"NO!" Dir shouted before whimpering in pain. He tried to pull out the blade again, resulting in yet another scream.

"Forfeit, its the only way I'll remove the blade for you." Hiro said calmly, arms over his chest.

Dir looked at him in disbelief before tugging the blade only to scream in pain once more. "ALRIGHT! I SURRENDER!"

The judge looked shock but nodded as Hiro smirked and walked up to Dir to remove the sword. With a simple twist and pull, the sword dislodged itself from between the bones in Dir's foot. Wiping the blood from the blade, Hiro sheathed it before walking out of the arena.

_He actually won against someone older then him. Amazing..._ I couldn't repress a smile as my little brother returned to the stands, smiling brightly after his victory. "Hiro," The blond boy turned to look at me. "Good job!"

Hiro's smile widened to a full out grin. "Thanks Tiamatt!"

I laughed as I looked back at the arena where the judge announced the end of the first round and the next rounds match ups were posted on the giant t.v at one end of the stadium. Hiro turned to look at them and his face instantly fell as I stared at it in shock.

**Tiamatt vs. Zek Arofk**

**Xen Kas vs Tun**

**Hiro Aoyama vs ...**

_So now you finally decide to show up, eh Seph?_

**Yeah! Another chapter done! Hehe, this was kinda fun to write just cause I don't do fight scenes often. Read and review please!**


	21. Midgar Tournament, Day 2

**Its been waaaay too long since I've updated this. Jeez….well, first off, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

_Day two….round 2. This should be fun._

I stood in the center of the arena, the black haired Zek standing across from me with a smirk as I drew my sword. I couldn't help my smirk myself as he drew his weapon, knowing this would be a fun battle.

"I won't go easy just because you're a woman." Zek warned, raising his blade as he got into a steady stance.

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. All because I was a woman meant nothing. "Let's go!"

I dashed forward, Zek swinging his sword upward in an attempt to slash at my face. I leaned away from the sword, twisting my own sword around in my hand and slamming the hilt into the man's gut. Twirling my sword around again, I slashed horizontally, hoping to get a hit while Zek was still out of breath.

Zek seemed to smirk as he spun on his heel out of the way, before delivering a swift kick to my stomach with his left over momentum. I gasped as the air was forced from my lungs, sliding back a little from the force of his kick.

"Fire!" Zek shouted, the red aura around his hand brightening as the spell prepared to fire. I grinned and I quickly regained my posture, the Fire materia that was fused with in my body reacting as the same red aura surrounded my outstretched hand.

"Fire." Despite Zek's early start on the spell, mine seemed to react first, colliding with the fireball that were summoned by him while one of mine seemed to slip past and explode in his face, knocking Zek to the ground.

Racing forward, I slashed at the ground where Zek lay on the ground, dazed. He cringed as my sword sliced into his leg before rolling out of the way and back onto his feet, the tip of my sword buried in the ground where his shoulder had been just seconds before.

As I yanked my sword from the ground, Zek took his chance and leaned forward, grabbing my arm and in one quick movement, throwing me off my feet and towards the other side of the stadium. I felt my left sword slam into the ground before I rolled to a stop, wincing from the blow.

"Damn…" I muttered quietly to myself as I stood up, sword in my right hand as my left shoulder throbbed. *glad I'm right handed…" I quickly brushed the dust off of me before looking up at Zek who was slowly walking towards him. _He's strong…but I've barely even started._

"Give up?" Zek yelled over to me, raising his sword till it was pointed at me.

I could see the spark of confidence that he had won this battle already in his eyes as he looked at me. He probably thought I was close to done. _Well you thought wrong, Zek! _

I grinned slightly as I pushed off the ground horizontally, giving me a quick burst of speed as I swung my sword at Zek. "Come on!"

The black haired man seemed surprised by the suddenness of my attack, barely raising his sword in time to block. Pushing me away, he launched his own attack, thrusting his sword forward at my gut. With a twist of my blade, Zek's blade was forced away, leaving to him to face the palm of my hand, the red aura of fire bright as his eyes widened.

"Fire." I said quietly, the spell exploding in his face and sending the man skidding back.

Zek recovered quickly from the blast and ran at me, swinging his sword in a series of lightning fast movements, all in hopes of landing a strike. I could feel his sword graze my skin and clothing occasionally when I only had enough time to parry the majority of the strikes while also trying to launch my own.

The battle seemed to continue like this for several minutes, Zek now giving his all in trying to defeat me while I continued to hold back myself. Blows were exchanged back and forth while several more spells were cast as well, but as the battle continued on, Zek started to slow.

Zek swung his sword at me, hoping to hit me once more but I deflected his attack with my own sword. He was exhausted but he still wanted to fight, evident when he slashed again. My counter strike sent him to the ground, panting and too worn out to fight anymore.

"Oh…no…." Zek gasped as I stepped towards him, sword still in hand. He glanced up at me, looking as though he was trying to see how tired I was after the battle. In all honestly, I felt fine. My left shoulder still stung but that was the worst of it besides the light cuts and bruises I had received. Zek apparently noticed this and sighed a little. "I…surrender…"

I sheathed my sword and nodded, reaching a hand out to Zek. The man gave a tired smile as he took my hand and I helped him up to his feet. "That was a good match, Zek."

Zek's smile widened. "Yeah. I never imagined you'd be that strong."

I laughed lightly as we walked out of the arena. "Just been practicing for a long time, Zek. Now go get some rest. You're in no shape to do much else."

Zek gave a sheepish grin as he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He started to walk away towards the hotel before he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "Oh, Tia, if you see Hiro tell him to get his ass back to the hotel room. We've been worried sick about him."

"Hiro is missing?"

Zek nodded. "Yeah, he didn't show up at the room last night. Didn't you notice he wasn't in the stand with Rachel, Larsina, and Xen?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No…I didn't. But I'm sure Hiro's fine. At least he better be."

"Well just send him back to the hotel when you find him, ok?" Zek asked as he chuckled and turned away again. "See ya, Tia."

I smiled a little and nodded, watching him walk away before walking towards the large garden that surrounded the large arena. Plants and flowers of every shape and color were in full bloom, filling my sight with their bright colors while the strangely sweet but earthy aroma from the plants filled my sense of smell. I paused for a moment, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply before exhaling in a quiet sigh.

"Its great to see a garden like this in Midgar. Seems so rare…" I turned my head and looked towards the edge of the city, the barren wasteland that surrounded it barely visible. "Especially with how dead the earth seems to be in these parts."

With a small smile, I started walking again, trying to enjoy the brief walk through the garden. It really was a shame there weren't many places like this in the city. I glanced around, keeping my pace slow before my eyes caught a familiar figure sitting on the ground, his sword in hand.

"Hiro?" He didn't react as I walked towards him, confusing me. "Hiro, why weren't y-"

"Silence, you pathetic worm!" The darkness in my brother's voice sent a shiver down my spine as my eyes widened. I haven't heard Hiro speak like that in years…

"Who are you?" I asked, pulling my sword. Though my blade was drawn, I kept a loose grip on the hilt. Theres no way I could attack him…even if it was who I thought I was…

Hiro chuckled as he looked up, his long hair hanging in his face as he glared at me, his eyes red. "So you're the pathetic girl who this boy hung around with. Tiamatt, correct?" I growled in response, narrowing my eyes as I tightened the grip on my sword. "Scared are we?" Hiro grinned, getting to his feet. "I see no reason to keep you alive." In an instant, Hiro seemed to disappear and reappear directly in front of me, knocking my sword from my hand and he pulled his own arm back, aiming to thrust his sword through my skull. "Prepare to die!"

I gasped and closed my eyes on instinct, waiting for that quick instantaneous pain I knew would come, my arms raised in front of me as a weak form of defense. The moment seemed like forever as I waited for the strike before a strange noise caught my attention and I cracked an eye open. Sephiroth stood behind Hiro, my brother tight in his grasp with his arms pinned to his side as Hiro seemed to come to his senses.

Hiro looked at me in wide eyed shock for a moment, seeming to take in everything that just happened before tears began to form in his eyes. Seph noticed and released his hold on Hiro, who sunk to his knees on the ground and continued to cry.

"Seph, thank you." I smiled a little at seeing Sephiroth before knelling next to Hiro. "Hiro?" Hiro lifted his head a little, tears still streaming down his cheeks and sniffled before clinging to me and hugging me tightly. I blinked in surprise but hugged back, rubbing his back to try and calm him down. "Hiro..its alright."

Hiro sniffled again and continue to sob into my shoulder was Sephiroth stood a few feet away, looking concerned. I sighed and continued to try and comfort my brother, knowing he was probably confused and scared from what had just happened. Finally, after a few moments, Hiro pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before standing up.

I smiled at Hiro as he stood up before looking at Seph, who now held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand, my smile widening as I got to me feet. "Thank you for you're help, Seph."

Sephiroth returned the smile and nodded. "Its no problem, Tia." He looked at Hiro who stood quietly, still recovering from his incident. "Void seems to have gone out of his way to try and find his body."

"Maybe.." I sighed. "But his-" My attention was turned suddenly as Hiro started to walk away. "Hiro! Get back here!" My brother ignored me and continued to walk away as Seph chuckled. "That brat…"

"You really do act like his older sister, Tia." Sephiroth laughed, taking a step towards and a grabbing my hand again.

I blinked at his comment and smiled with a laugh. "Well, I sure feel like I am." I squeezed his hand gently and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you again for your help. I honestly thought Void might kill me."

Sephiroth grinned a little and pulled me closer to him, kissing my lips. "I won't let him nor anyone else kill you, Tia. I'll protect you no matter what and make up for not being able to protect you in the past."

"Seph, you don't need to blame yourself for that…" I frowned a little before smiling and pulling away, tugging his arm. "Come on, let's go back to the room."

The silver haired man didn't protest as we walked back towards the hotel, a smile on his face. "So, how tough is Hiro?"

I blinked at the sudden question and looked at him in confusion before remembering Seph was scheduled to fight Hiro in the next match. "Well…he's pretty strong for his age. Pretty fast too. I think his height might also be a slight advantage for him in the fight was well. After all, you are quite a bit taller then him."

"Hm..thats true. Hopefully he can keep control of himself tomorrow. I'd rather not have to face Void."

I nodded in agreement and sighed. "Yeah..but if Void does gain control again..we'd have to stop him."

Seph frowned a little and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently as we walked into the hotel and started towards the room. "Lets just hope it doesn't come to that, Tia. I know how much Hiro means to you and I don't want to have to hurt him."

I nodded again and fell silent till we reached the room. Unlocking the door, I turned to look at Seph. "If you don't have a room, you're welcome to stay."

Sephiroth laughed a little at this, standing in the doorway as I walked in. "So if I have my own room, I'm not allowed to stay with you?" I blinked a little and opened my mouth to respond but Seph already had the door shut behind him and was closing the gap between us. "Own room or not, I think I'm entitled to stay with my girlfriend." He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush lightly. "Besides, I don't hear any complaints."

My blush deepened a little as he moved to gently kiss my neck. "Seph!" I pushed myself gently away from him, face red. "Its not even dark yet!"

The silver haired man blinked innocently and chuckled. "What? I missed you, Tia. Theres nothing wrong with that, is it?"

I shook my head, in answer to his question but also to try and shake away my blush. "No, of course not. Its just…"

Seph laughed again and smiled. "Its ok, Tia. I'm just teasing you." He kissed my cheek again before sitting on the bed. "So, tell me more about Hiro?"

000000000

Hiro stood on the battle field, staring at where Sephiroth should've been standing. I knew Seph wasn't too far away from the entrance to the field and that he was probably taking a moment to observe Hiro. I didn't blame him, after all, Hiro seemed to have a strange energy around him, something I was sure Seph also noticed.

Finally, after several minutes, Seph stepped out onto the field, Masamune in hand. He gave a small smile towards my brother who didn't seem to react other then raise his sword.

An annoucer could be seen standing on the sidelines looking at the two opponents before raising his hand into the air to get everyone's attention.

"Today's fight is between SOLDIER hero, Sephiroth and the child swordsman, Hiro Aoyama!"

The crowd burst to life at the announcement, cheering loudly. Some even began to chant out both Sephiroth's and Hiro's names to show their support.

The announcer below cleared his throat to get everyone attention once more. "The fight is about to begin. Are you ready?" Cheers erupted once more from the stands while both Seph and Hiro tightened the grip on their swords. "3….2…-"

Hiro dashed forward before the announcer could get to 1, leaping at Sephiroth and managing to catch the SOLDIER off guard, landing a punch to his face.

Slightly surprised by the attack, Seph quickly recovered and kicked Hiro in the gut away from him, swinging the Masamune at the same time towards my brother's sword. The force of the kick was enough to send my brother rolling into the dirt, but not before his sword shattered from the impact of being hit by Masamune.

Hiro coughed as he tried to pick himself up, leaning on his hands and trying to regain his breath before looking up at Sephiroth, who slowly approached him with his sword still in his hand.

The teenager glared up at the older man before his eyes flickered for a moment before turning red. Seph's eyes widened as Hiro stood up, raising the Masamune a little, unsure of what the new red-eyed Hiro would do.

Hiro grinned before racing forward, his speed much faster then his previous attack as he launched a kick to Seph's chest before seeming to disappear before appearing a few feet away. To most of the audience, he had appeared to jump back away from Hiro except for one major difference. Hiro now had the Masamune in his hands.

"Why you…" Sephiroth growled at the sight of his precious sword in my brother's hand, ignoring the maniacal look in his eyes as he ran forward, fist raised.

Hiro took the force of the blow before spinning on his heel out of the way and kicking Seph's arm away. When Seph turned to face Hiro again, my brother had the Masamune raised and ready to strike.

"Hiro! I surrender!" The crowd gasped and stared at the silver haired man while Hiro let his arm drop down to his side. _Seph is surrendering? _

Even the announcer seemed surprised as he walked back onto the field. "And…the winner is Hiro Aoyama!" The majority of the confused crowd cheered as Hiro's eyes flickered back to they're normal blue.

Seph smiled at the teen, holding out his hand. "Good fight, Hiro but can I please have my sword back."

Hiro looked down at the Masamune in surprise before handing it carefully to Sephiroth, laughing a little. "Yeah, thanks for letting me use it."

Sephiroth laughed as he put the sword away and shook Hiro's hand. "You were so fast that I had no choice but to let you use it Hiro. You really have a lot of potential. Now come on, I bet your friends and Tia are waiting for us."

"Oh, right. Thanks Seph." Hiro laughed again before dashing out of the battle field ahead of the silver haired swordsman.

I moved towards the exit to the stands but paused as I looked down at Seph. He stood still for a moment, seeming to be thinking over something before sighing and walking out of the stadium. "Whats up with Seph?" I mumbled to myself, quickening my pace as I walked to the exit.

Seph stood outside, a group of people around him, many of them girls. I couldn't help but growl as I made my way toward them, pushing some of them aside to try and get to my boyfriend. Seph flashed a smile as I got close and grabbed my hand, pulling him towards into and into a kiss. I couldn't help but laugh mentally as many of the girls glared at me or gave sighs of disappointment.

Slowly pulling away from Seph, I smiled up at him, before turning toward the crowd and growling lightly. Seph chuckled and put his arm around my waist as the group started to leave, the girls all shooting glares at me.

"Looks like my fangirls are scared of you, Tia." He kept his arm around my waist as he lead me towards the garden near the stadium where we could see Hiro's group just a little ways off.

"Good. Hopefully they'll leave you alone for a while then." I smiled a little, stopping and turning around to look at him. "Seph, what was going on with Hiro?"

Sephiroth sighed and glanced towards Hiro's group. "It seems that Hiro was using Void's power during the fight, Tia. You must've noticed how much faster Hiro got after his sword was shattered. If he speed was that enhanced then think of his strength. With him having Masamune, the best option was to surrender."

"oh…I see." I sighed before hugging Seph. "Well, I'm glad you're ok. And thanks for going easy on Hiro, even if Void was controlling him."

Seph chuckled and leaned forward a little to kiss my cheek. "He's basically you're little brother, Tia. I won't hurt anyone that is that important to you."

I could feel a blush creep across my cheek as I smiled up at Seph. "Thank you, Seph."

The silver haired man laughed lightly and pulled away. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Care to join me?"

"No thank you, Seph. I want to talk to Hiro a little bit. I'll meet back up with you soon."

**Well this chapter is done. Sorry if the last battle and the end wasn't the best. I was really just wanting to get a new chapter up since its been so long. Well, please review ^^**


	22. Nibelhiem

Tiamatt grimaced as she flexed her hand, the motion pulling on newly repaired muscle and tendons. It had taken only a full day for the broken arm she had received battling Hiro in the final round of the Midgar Tournament to heal. But the injury was worth it. Even though she won the tournament, she was able to test all of Hiro's fighting abilities and the pride she felt from seeing how strong of a warrior he was becoming was well worth the broken bones.

"Hey, you ok there, pal? You don't look so good." Zack was crouched down next to a young Shinra MP near the back of the truck that him, Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and several Shinra MP were currently crammed into. "Maybe you should lie down. You might feel better." Zack gently rubbed the back of the infantryman, trying to comfort his friend even the slightest.

The MP nodded though he made no inclination to move as he sat hunched over, his arms folded over his knees and his head propped up on his arms. "…thanks…."

Zack smiled, lightly patting his shoulder before moving towards the front of the truck where Sephiroth and Tiamatt sat. Tiamatt was still testing out the flexibility of her newly healed arm while Sephiroth sat quietly next to her, carefully massaging her arm and checking for a reaction as he verified that it was truly healed.

"Seems like its doing well, Tia." Sephiroth commented as he released her arm, smile softly. "With how Hiro fights now, be glad a broken arm was the worst of your injuries."

Zack grinned as he sat on the other side of the silver haired man, resting his arms on his knees. " Still can't believe you got your ass handed to you by a kid, Sephiroth!" The spiky haired man laughed but he was quickly silenced by a sharp glare from the taller man. "But hey, at least Tia won, right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less out of her. She's always been a strong warrior." Sephiroth admitted, remembering not only her recent fights but their childhood back in Icicle Village where they used to test each others skill with a blade.

Tiamatt laughed, casting one final cure spell on her arm before reaching for Sephiroth's hand and twining her fingers with his. "I just hope Hiro is doing well. He didn't exactly escape scotch free either. " Sephiroth squeezed her hand gently in reassurance which she smiled in response to as she looked at her fellow SOLDIERs. "But where are we headed to and whats the mission?"

The happy glint in Sephiroth's eye instantly hardened into a more serious gaze. He had purposely avoided telling both of his companions where they were going to avoid alerting Tiamatt. He knew that if she had known where they were going before boarding the truck, she would have flat out refused. As for Zack, to him it was just another mission and he would have gladly told Tiamatt where they were heading once he found out.

"Nibelheim," Sephiroth paused as Tiamatt instantly seemed to freeze up at the mention of the town. If Zack noticed, he didn't say anything. The silver haired man glanced carefully over at the woman beside him to judge her reaction before continuing. "...Apparently the mako reactor has been malfunctioning and we're being sent to investigate."

"Nibelheim?" Zack blinked in surprise before turning to the MP he had been talking to before. "Hey, thats your home town isn't it?" The MP nodded weakly as Zack grinned. "You gotta be excited to see your family and friends! You'll have to show us around!" The MP nodded slowly again before Zack returned his attention to the other SOLDIERs. "Tia, you don't look so good...don't tell me you're getting motion sick too."

Tiamatt shook her head, her face drained of color at the news of their mission. "No...just...not feeling good all of a sudden..." Sephiroth felt his gut twist in guilt as Tiamatt slumped against him, tightly gripping his hand as she trembled ever so slightly. "...why there?" She whispered into the shoulder of Sephiroth's coat as Zack gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Sleep, Tia. I'll wake you when we get there." The silver haired man reassured her, pulling his hand from her grasp just long enough to put his arm around her. She nodded and closed her eyes but her breathing told him that she wasn't really asleep. He just hoped that when she did finally doze off, that news of their mission wouldn't disrupt her dreams to much.

Tiamatt glanced around at the small town, the buildings all forming a circle around the town's water tower. To her left stood the inn while a few little shops were to her right. For the most part, the north part of the clearing was occupied by houses but if you kept going, the road eventually lead into the mountains but not before splitting off and heading towards a mansion that could be seen from almost anywhere in town. She looked north past the town at the jagged mountains where the mako reactor sat nestled somewhere in the peaks.

"Tiamatt," She turned on her heel to face the higher ranked SOLDIER, guilt shining clear in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"...its fine. If you told me before hand, I would have refused and due to my contract with President Shinra..." She shuddered and shook her head clear of the thoughts before looking up at her superior officer. "I'm assuming that we'll go and inspect the mako reactor immediately."

"Yes and..." He paused, riddled by guilt again as he took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like you to go on ahead to the reactor with a couple MPs. Clear out any monsters that might be near the reactor and secure the location."

He could see the fear in her eyes but she shrugged it off the best she could as she snapped her heels together and nodded. "Understood, sir." With that, she turned sharply on her heels again and went to gather the MPs that had accompanied them to Nibelheim.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head as she disappeared out of his sight. "Just be careful out that, Tia..." He whispered quietly, his thoughts returning to the story she had once told him about her experiences in the Mt. Nibel range but his thoughts were interrupted as Zack playfully slapped his back. The older SOLDIER growled in annoyance, gaining only a grin from Zack. "What!"

"Hey, no need to be snappy, Seph!" The black haired man waved his hands in front of him defensively though his grin never flickered. "Where's Tia? Did you send her ahead?" Sephiroth only nodded in response, causing Zack to blink. "Whats wrong? Don't tell me you're worried about her. You were just bragging about her skills on the way here."

"..." Sephiroth shrugged off Zack's words and his worry the best he could as he turned and headed towards the north side of town. "Make sure you're set on supplies, Zack. Meet me in front of the Shinra Manor. We have a local guide helping us up to the reactor."

"Why here?...Oh Gaia, why?" Tiamatt mumbled to herself as she lead a couple MPs along the Mt. Nibel trail and towards the mako reactor that still haunted her memories.

She was struggling to keep herself from running or even flying up there but she knew she had to remain calm. She was a SOLDIER and the infantryman that currently followed her looked up to her for direction while on this mission. None the less, she kept her pace at a fast yet steady rate.

The reactor was close, the eerie green glow of mako surrounding the building. Only a few more twist in the path separated Tiamatt's tiny squad from the building. The group was just happy that for the most part, they had seen few of the fearsome monsters that called the mountains home. But they had come upon a rare find on their way, a mako fountain. Unprocessed mako seeped from the earth just like a small geyser. Even Tiamatt had to admit she was awed by it.

"Alright, I want one of you on either side of the stairs. Do not attempt to enter the reactor. We'll wait for Sephiroth and Zack to meet us and then you will be given further orders. Understood?" Tiamatt's voice didn't carry any of the fear and anxiety she currently felt as she gave the orders as they entered the rocky clearing in the mountains where the reactor sat.

"Understood!" Both MPs responded in unison, saluting the SOLDIER before taking up their positions on either side of stairs as ordered.

Tiamatt sighed, glancing up at the tall structure that had been her prison for two years before looking down the path they had just come from and whispering to herself. "Hurry up, Seph..."

As she stared down the path, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around her, she saw nothing but the infantrymen who shifted slightly on their feet as if they also felt her paranoia. The wind shifted for a moment, blowing a strangely familiar scent her way though she couldn't quite place what or who it was.

"Strange..." She turned away completely from the path and walked around the rocky clearing. Other then a few piles of fallen rocks and a few measly bushes that had managed to grow, the cetra could find nothing that might reveal the source of the scent or her paranoia. Shrugging off the mysterious scent and unease, she returned to her post by the path entrance.

"Took you long enough." Tiamatt was huffing with annoyance as Zack and Sephiroth finally made it up to the mountain reactor, lead by a young woman who looked like she was trying to be a cowgirl. The remaining few MPs that had been on the truck with them to Nibelhiem also accompanied them. The SOLDIER 2nd class had expected them to reach their target location just 20 minutes behind her but instead she had been left waiting for her comrades for just over an hour.

"We would have been up here sooner but who would have thought that Sephiroth would still be mobbed with fangirls here of all places!" Zack laughed, resulting in Tiamatt just growling, not amused at all by Zack's comment. Zack flinched slightly under her gaze while Sephiroth could only sigh, slowly walking towards the reactor's stairs. Zack started to follow the older man, paying special attention to keep his distance from the annoyed woman just a few feet away. "Jeez, Tia. You've been pretty moody lately..."

Tiamatt was about to reply but a rustle in one of the bushes that lined the clearing drew her attention away from the spiky haired 1st class. The MPs seemed to take notice as well and raised their guns, ready to take fire. All three SOLDIERs instinctively reached for their weapons but a shift in the wind caused Tiamatt's eyes to widen.

"Don't shoot! Its no-"

By the time the words left her mouth, the infantrymen had already opened fire, shredding the plant to pieces as a young boy tumbled out to avoid the rain of bullets. He rolled quickly to his feet but before he could reach for the sword at his side, Zack grabbed him by the arm and held him in the air.

"You got guts but this is no place for a kid." Zack dropped his normal childish attitude as the boy dangled from his grasp. "You're lucky you weren't kill."

Some of his blond hair fell in his eyes as he blinked up at the SOLDIER before turning a pleading blue gaze towards Tiamatt and Sephiroth. Tiamatt's initial shock quickly faded, turning into a mix of anger and annoyance. The boy quickly turned his gaze away back towards Zack as Tiamatt approached.

"I wouldn't die that easily! Ask Sephiroth and Tiamatt!" The boy squirmed in Zack's grasp, trying to get free.

Zack blinked at the boy in surprise, loosening his grip just slightly on the boy's arm. "Oh really?" The kid nodded and pulled his arm away, dropping the few inches to the ground. "Whats your na-"

Zack didn't get to finish as Tiamatt snagged the boy by his shirt collar and hefted him back in the air once again. "What the hell are you doing here, Hiro? You're supposed to be back home in Axens!"

"Easy on him, Tia..." Sephiroth commented, approaching the annoyed woman cautiously but she ignored him as she shoved Hiro toward the mountain path.

"Go home, Hiro. This isn't a place for a kid like you." She warned, glaring sharply down at the boy as he scrambled back to his feet and tried to imitate the same glare she was currently giving him.

"Quit treating me like I'm five, Tia!" Hiro yelled, his hands curled into fists but he quickly relaxed them as he folded his arms over his chest. "But anyways...Zek and I were in the area and you told me at the end of the tournament you had a mission here. I thought I'd see how you were doing."

Seeing how quickly her brother had calmed himself, Tiamatt took a deep breath and then exhaled with a sigh, her shoulders sagging a little as she calmed herself. "I see...you still shouldn't have come here, Hiro. You could have waited in town."

"I know but..." A grin suddenly blastered itself to his face as he looked up at the woman. "Can I go with you and see what the inside of a Mako reactor looks like?" Annoyance instantly returned to Tiamatt's face but Hiro merely responded with big pleading eyes. "Please?"

The 2nd class SOLDIER turned away, glancing quickly at her companions. Zack simply shrugged while Sephiroth arched an eyebrow in response. Finally, she looked over her shoulder to give her answer. "10 minutes, thats all."

"Don't wander too far, Hiro." Sephiroth called out to the boy as he dashed out to the middle of the bridge that spanned the mako reactor's pit.

The green light that originated from the pit cast everything in its eerie glow. Hiro's eyes widened as he leaned carefully over the railing to peer downwards but only a mass of green met his eyes. Zack was the first one to catch up with the young teenager as Sephiroth was walking slowly with Tiamatt, who walked only a fraction of her normal pace. The closer the got to the main chamber, the more rigid she seemed to stand. Sephiroth noticed instantly and even Zack cast a few worried glances her way but Hiro seemed oblivious to his sister's unease as he was in awe at the reactor.

"This is so cool!" Hiro shouted in enthusiasm, still looking down into the mako well even though Zack had just passed him. Hiro quickly took notice of this and caught up with the SOLDIER, grinning from ear to ear as they approached the door to the main chamber. "What in here?"

Zack chuckled as he unlocked the door but he waited to push it open. "Hold your horses. You're only gonna get a peek anyways. You're time is up."

"I know but I still want to see!" Hiro smiled up at the man before looking back at the other two SOLDIERs. Tiamatt looked at the door unblinking as Sephiroth slowly walked beside her, saying something to her so quietly that neither Hiro nor Zack could hear. None the less, Hiro was concerned by the unease and fear that seem to emanate from Tiamatt. "Hey Tia, are you ok?"

The cetra seemed to snap out of her trance and forced a smile, as they finally reached the door. "I'm fine, Hiro. Don't worry." She patted his head as Zack swung the door, allowing her to enter first. Two steps in, she froze, eyes locked on the capsules that filled the room. "..."

"Tia?" Hiro stepped around her, looking up at her in worry before allowing his gaze to follow his sister's as Sephiroth and Zack entered behind him. The boy's eyes went wide at the site of the room, scanning over the capsules before looking up the stairs at the plaque that hung above another door. "Jenova? What's that?"

Sephiroth's head jerked up as he read the sign, confusion clouding his face. "...how can that be?" He watched as Zack walked up the stairs and examined the door before the silver haired man shook his head and approached one of the lower pods. "..."

Hiro followed the man, standing on his toes to peer into the small port window on the pod. "What is that? A monster?" He was too preoccupied at the mystery to notice Tiamatt flinch at his words and close her eyes. He looked up at Sephiroth as Zack reached them and also took a look, gasping in surprise. "Hey Seph, why are there monsters here?"

Sephiroth started to open his mouth but before he could speak, Tiamatt cut in. "Hiro, time's up. You need to head back to Nibelhiem."

He spun around on his heel, looking disappointed. "Aw, but Tia..." The cetra just folded her arms over her chest, staring sternly at the boy till he sighed in defeat. "Fine..." The defeated look only lasted a few seconds as Hiro smiled up at Zack and Sephiroth. "Thanks for letting me tag along! See ya back in town!" He then ran up to Tiamatt and hugged her, receiving yet another pat on the head from her before he walked out the door, waving. "Hope you feel better, Tia."

The 2nd Class SOLDIER smiled as he left, silently grateful that she had got to see him again. But her thoughts were cut off suddenly as her head suddenly began to throb. She closed her eyes for a moment, a hand to her head as she waited for the sudden headache to fade.

"Tia, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see Zack standing directly in front of her, Sephiroth standing on the stairs and looking up at the plaque above the door to the reactor's core. "Yeah...just got a headache all of a sudden..." She smiled, trying to reassure him but her eyes suddenly snapped shut as she cried out in pain.

Sephiroth turned instantly at the sound of her cry and leaped down the stairs, managing to catch her just before she could hit the ground as he legs gave up from under her. "Tia? Tiamatt, are you ok?" She didn't respond other then whimpering as she clutched at her head with both hands. "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing..." She whimpered, slowly relaxing and opening her eyes to look at him. "S-sorry to worry you..." She slowly pushed herself out of his arms and got to her feet, still a bit shaky.

"Tiamatt, you've been acting weird since you found out about the mission. Whats going on?" Zack asked, folding his arms. "I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous but...you look down right terrified, Tia." 

Tiamatt shook her head, trying to clear it of the headache that still refused to fade but it didn't seem to do anything. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, she looked up to meet her fellow SOLDIER's gaze. "...I've been here before...Years ago..." She could see Sephiroth stiffen suddenly, his steely gaze locked on Zack as he waited for his reaction.

Zack blinked in confusion, running her words through his head for a moment before looking back at a capsule then back at his companion. "Wait...You don't mean..." Tiamatt nodded slowly, no longer trying to hide her unease and fear of the mako reactor. "But...ifs thats true...then whats up with the monsters?"

This time, Sephiroth spoke, still seeming tense as he answered. "Shinra experiments ran by Hojo. You average SOLDIER members are mako enhanced humans. You're enhanced but you're still human." He glanced towards the rows of capsules before continuing to speak. "Those...beings have much higher levels of mako."

"So...those monsters used to be human?" Zack followed the older SOLDIER's gaze to the capsules, slowly absorbing the information before turning his attention back to his companions. "But if Tiamatt was here years ago, why does she look normal? And just what do you mean by 'average' SOLDIER? What does that make you?" 

Tiamatt edged closer to Sephiroth, once again putting a hand to her head as she looked down at the ground as if she were ashamed. Sephiroth closed his eyes, lowering his head as his thoughts came together. "Could it be...that I was created the same way?...Am I also a monster?"

Tiamatt lifted her head, lowering her hand to her side as she looked at him in shock. "Seph, how can y-" She suddenly went rigid, clutching desperately at her head as a scream escaped her throat.

Sephiroth seemed to snap out of his doubting state at her cry as he spun to grab her shoulders. "Tia!" As suddenly she had started scream, she stopped, collapsing as the pain overwhelmed her. Luckily, she didn't fall far thanks to the grip Sephiroth currently had on her shoulders. He shifted her carefully in his arms, preparing to pick her up as he jerked his head towards one of the nearby valves on the wall. "Zack, we need to get out of here. Go turn off that valve over there. It should fix the malfunction. We've spent too much time here."

The black haired man didn't hesitate and dashed over to the designated valve, grunting as he turned the wheel. A noise in the pipeline signaled that the valve was closed and didn't seem to hint at any further malfunction. Satisfied, Zack turned back around to face his superior only to be suddenly blown across the room by a fire ball. A similar ball of flame sped towards Sephiroth who deflected it with his single free hand as he supported Tiamatt with the other arm.

"How fitting that one monster fall in love with the other." Sephiroth's head jerked up to face the sudden intruder as he drifted down on a single black feathered wing. He wore a standard SOLDIER uniform under a long red coat. His coat, like his auburn hair, seemed to be fading from the top down. Even his face seemed pale but he none the less greeted the squad of SOLDIERs with a neutral expression as his feet made contact with solid ground. "Sephiroth... you and Tiamatt were the greatest monsters created out of the Jenova Project."

Zack groaned from his spot on the floor, slowly trying to push himself up. "Genesis... So you're alive!"

Genesis gave a small, almost mocking smirk as he turned slightly and extended his left arm and wing. "I suppose I am, if you can call this living."

"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth drew the attention of both men as he shifted Tiamatt carefully and cast a quick glance at the sign at the top of the stairs.

Genesis smiled, walking slowly down the stairs. "The Jenova Project...was the term used for all experiments...relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

Sephiroth looked up at his former friend in shock before looking away, confused as to what he was hearing. "My mother's... cells?"

"Poor little Sephiroth... You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" The auburn haired man continued to smile as he took a seat on the bottom steps. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

"Genesis, no!" Zack shouted, trying to cut the man off as he slowly climbed back to his feet.

Genesis ignored his cries and continued on. "Jenova was evacuated from a 2000 year old rock layer. She's a monster..."

Sephiroth gasped, taking a step back in shock as his grip loosened slightly but Tiamatt never slipped from his grasp. He looked down, pulling the woman closer to him to keep her from completely falling. "...and Tiamatt also carries Jenova's cells?"

"Correct. But she received hers much later in life as I'm sure you've guessed. You and her, it seems all too perfect." Genesis didn't seem to care that Sephiroth now held Tiamatt to his chest or that his free hand as clenched into a tight fist. Genesis sighed, leaning forward and resting an arm on his knees. "Sephiroth... I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade." Sephiroth seemed to ignore his words as he scooped the woman he held up in both arm and turned towards the door. "SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth!" Genesis called out as he returned to his feet. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal... and monsters like myself. Jenova project S... used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster. And Jenova Project T... well, just another attempt to create yet another perfect monster."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, repressing a growl as he spoke yet he didn't turn to face Genesis. "What do you want of me?"

"You're traits can't be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." He paused as he walked just a little past the silver haired SOLDIER. "Share your cells with me." Genesis stopped and turned, his voice taking on a slightly different sound as he pulled a purple apple from his pocket and held it out to Sephiroth. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess,"

Sephiroth turned and looked at him for a moment before glancing up the stairs to the plaque. "Whether your words...are lies created to deceive me...or the truth, that I've sought all my life..." He returned his emerald gaze to Genesis as he shifted Tiamatt into a more comfortable as he knocked the apple out of Genesis' extended hand. "It makes no difference. You will rot." With that said, Sephiroth walked out of main chamber, Tiamatt in his arms and Zack following close behind.

Genesis watched the apple roll to a stop on the floor, not bothering to watch Sephiroth leave."I see...perfect monster, indeed." He paused, pacing slowly was he recited lines from memory. "When the war of the beast bring about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, ...her gift everlasting." That said, Genesis promptly disappeared in a spiral of black feathers, leaving the reactor quiet.

**Oh man... wrote so much for this! Hope this makes up for not updating in forever! And most of the lines involving Genesis are from Crisis Core. Actually watched a play through video cause I didn't feel like going through it again myself on Crisis Core. **

**But the story is really starting to pick up at least! And I'm sorry for skipping the last couple fights of the Midgar Tournament but I really wanted to get to this! I'll try and get the next chapter written soon so that I can post it sooner then...what, a year? **

**But I appreciate the patience and I'm apologize for the long wait. **


End file.
